A New Shadow
by Star-Stallion
Summary: Though Sauron was destroyed with the destruction of the One Ring, a new evil lurks much closer to home for a certain Elven prince...
1. The Beginning

DISCLAIMER- Well, I don't own LOTR. Never have, never will... its so unfair!  
  
This is my first LOTR fic, so please be kind!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The night was calm and still, and the silver moon was rising on a gentle breeze, its twilight rays shining peacefully down upon the woodland realm of Mirkwood. Inside the palace of King Thranduil, all was silent and no one was awake, save a small, shadowy figure that darted in and out of the shadows.  
  
Upstairs, the Prince of Mirkwood was blissfully unaware of the dark figure as he dreamed peacefully of stars and the sea in that trance-like state that elves call "sleep".  
  
That is, of course, before he saw her- the demon that ceaselessly terrorized his mind and soul, and still never tired when he was awake. She was coming for him... At this point Legolas was half awake, and knew very well that the threat was a reality. He uttered a last strangled cry as the beast leapt onto his bed...  
  
"WAKE UP!" shouted Tathiel loudly, for indeed it was Legolas' younger sister and nothing more. Legolas groaned and stuffed his head under the pillow. There was no worse day to have a little sister than the day of her birthday.  
  
"Wake up!" she said again. "Come on, you promised that we could go, you promised! We've got a busy day ahead of us, going exploring and all!"  
  
As she spoke, it was as though excitement flurried into the air around her. Legolas merely replied with another groan from under the pillow, which wasn't working very well keeping the constant racket out of his pointed elvish ears.  
  
"Please Tathiel, go back to bed!" he pleaded. Tathiel stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"You've forgotten! I knew you would!" she bawled. Legolas sighed and removed his head from its shelter.  
  
"No Tathiel, I know it's your birthday," he said. The bright smile returned.  
  
"I'd just like to sleep past 4 in the morning." he finished...  
  
Legolas was beginning bitterly regret agreeing to take Tathiel exploring, but at least he'd been allowed to bring Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"As guides," he'd said, "With them around, we can't get lost!" In fact it was more to keep him from going insane, but Tathiel was easily persuaded, and was content to be oblivious to her brother's intentions to bringing his friends...  
  
"Did you get me a present?" asked Tathiel.  
  
"What? I'm already taking you out exploring for a week, what more do you want?" laughed Legolas. Tathiel just stood there.  
  
"So, you haven't brought me a present?" she said sadly. Legolas laughed again.  
  
"Yes I have. I knew what you'd be like!" and as he spoke he took a small bundle from his bag. "Here you are," he said, handing it over. "Happy Birthday."  
  
Tathiel neatly undid the delicate ribbon around the parcel and let the fabric fall open. Inside was the most beautiful long knife she'd ever seen. It was a silvery-gold metal, set with a single gem at the hilt, and the slightly curved blade seemed to glow in the rising sun.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she gasped. Legolas smiled.  
  
"I thought you'd like it. It was Mothers you know." He stopped and sighed. "You're just like her. Especially your eyes. She had such sparkly eyes..." His voice trailed off, and Tathiel could see it in his eyes that he was thinking about Mother, of all the times before she'd sailed away to the Undying Lands. There was a small tear coming to his eyes, and she decided to change the subject.  
  
"So when are your friends arriving?" she asked. Legolas was jolted out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, very soon I should think." said Legolas, and he was right, because then the horn rang out, indicating that there were visitors to the kingdom. He looked out the window and saw Aragorn and Gimli riding on the same horse up to the palace. "You see?!" he chuckled...  
  
The two elves walked down the path together to greet the new arrivals. After a warm welcome and much exchanging of news, the conversation swiftly turned to the journey at hand, among other things.  
  
"Ah! I see that your brother has finally given you your first sword!" said Aragorn. "Has he shown you how to wield it yet?"  
  
Tathiel shook her head. "No, he hasn't had time. I would like to learn though." she looked up sheepishly at the king. "I've heard tell that you are a master of the blade." she finished.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Well, I shall show you what I know, but first I wish to learn where such a young elf learns such courteous words!" he said.  
  
Tathiel blushed. "Legolas said that I had to use a formal speech when addressing the King Ellesar." she said. He laughed again.  
  
"Do not. It is too strange coming from the mouth of such a small child. I am known just as Aragorn to your brother, and that is how I wish it to remain between his sibling." They walked up into the palace, where they stopped for a rest. Then the time came for Tathiel's first journey out into the Forest of Mirkwood...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks for the reviews I've received already! =) I'm really proud! 


	2. Terrors in the Deep

DISCLAIMER- Don't own LOTR. Would like to, but I don't. Ok, I'm done now. On with the story, replies to reviews at the end.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas had to admit, Tathiel's great strength lay in her ability to pick up on things very quickly. Aragorn had taught her enough swordsmanship to protect herself, though it had not come as swift as she would have liked, inheriting her mothers weakness for sometimes being impatient. There were many cuts and tears before she'd reached her goal.  
  
Now they were camping by a small lake. Tathiel was sitting humming a long lost Elven song to herself, immersed in the images of stars and mallorn leaves that floated upon the water, when she thought she heard a small splash coming from the lake.  
  
"Can I check something?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," said Legolas. "But don't stumble and fall in the lake! Only the Valar know what would happen if you did that! Make sure you don't stray too near."  
  
She stood and made her way to the water, choosing to ignore the last piece of advice. The normally mirror-flat water had slight ripples on the surface. She crawled to the edge, and peered in, and as she did, she could not swear to it, but she thought that she saw something moving deep below...  
  
"Tathiel! I told you to stay away from the water!" Legolas called over.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" she called back. She took one last glance at the water. It still seemed that there was something... something under there. She sighed and stood.  
  
"Probably just an underwater plant," she thought. She turned to return to the group, but as she did...  
  
The three friends weren't looking, but the scream that rang shrilly through the night air was unmistakable. Legolas' glance shot over to where his sister was standing, and panic gripped him when he saw a long slimy tendril coming from the water, wrapped around Tathiel's ankle.  
  
He shot up and ran, leaving his weapons on the small blanket that he'd laid them on.  
  
"Help! Help!" cried Tathiel, as the beast began to drag her in. She clawed at the dirt, hoping to get a grip at something. She screamed again, and then looked up as Legolas grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't let me go, please, don't let go!" she pleaded. Aragorn and Gimli were panicking also. It reminded them much of the Watcher in the Water at Moria, but this time they couldn't do anything to get Tathiel away because the risk of hitting one of the Elves was far too great.  
  
"Don't let go!" screamed Tathiel again. Legolas pulled as hard as he could, but the monster pulled harder, and there was a shout from both the Elves as they both toppled into the lake...  
  
It took Tathiel no time at all to realize that she was underwater. It was icy cold, and the bubbles of air whipping around her face were blurring her vision. She felt the long slimy tendril snake its way further and further up her body, until it was wrapping around her neck. She was terrified. She struggled to try and free herself, and managed to get an arm loose.  
  
Legolas on the other hand was having troubles of his own. The monster had more than one tentacle, in fact, it had hundreds, and he felt them curling around his arm, his legs, everywhere. He wriggled, and the beast's grip slipped, but now the slippery creature concentrated more around his ankles, winding around, pulling him down.  
  
It was then he saw Tathiel. He reached out to grab her, and caught the fabric of her sleeve. He could see her eyes; they were wide and full of fear. Tathiel's lungs were burning; she needed air.  
  
It was then that Legolas felt something pull his free arm; it was Aragorn and Gimli, trying to fish them out. They pulled their friend's arm up. Under the water, Legolas still had a grip of Tathiel's sleeve, trying to pull her up as well. If he didn't do something, they'd both drown, but then strong arms pulled him upwards, Tathiel's sleeve ripped, and as he was dragged up to safety, she sank down into the darkness...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Again, thanks for all the reviews for this chapter! =) You might wanna check out my other fanfic I'm doing at the mo, maybe some of you can help me with it! =) Please R+R! 


	3. Grief and A New Threat

DISCLAIMER- Boo hoo, LOTR isn't mine! Why?! It should be mine, We wants it, yessss Precious...  
  
Ok, I'm just gonna come outta Gollum-mode now... on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn pulled Legolas onto the bank. He coughed for a second, and then realized what had happened. The same rush of blind panic took him over, and he ran towards the edge again.  
  
"Tathiel! TATHIEL!" he called, but Gimli pulled him back.  
  
"Don't you dare go in there again! Don't you dare!" he ordered. Legolas looked at him.  
  
"You don't understand," he said, frantically. "You would never understand." He gazed back at the water, hoping, just hoping that somehow Tathiel would get free, and she'd come back... but no change did the surface take.  
  
"I promised to look after her, I promised! And now she's gone..." he said, and he blinked and salty tears mixed with the ice cold water that dripped down his face, but his friends didn't notice them.  
  
"I had hoped never to break a promise." he said. "But I just have. And it was probably the most important one I ever made." With those words he slowly walked away from them. Aragorn looked at his friend with pity and sorrow.  
  
"Elves know so little about death," he said quietly to Gimli. "And yet, the Mirkwood Elves know so much pain and sorrow after the darkness in their forest, you'd think they would understand." he finished, as Legolas sat in the corner and held his head in his hands as the true scale of the encounter set in.  
  
"There is still hope," said Gimli. "We can't be sure if the youngster is definitely dead." Aragorn looked out to the lake, and prayed that that hope remained...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It couldn't end like this. Not now. No. But it was, and as Tathiel sank deeper, she felt dizzy as she ran out of air, and didn't know exactly where she was. "I'm so tired," she thought. "No one will mind if I sleep for a while."  
  
She felt her eyes shutting, more and more... and yet, a light shone down.  
  
"It looks so pretty through the ripples, so peaceful, so relaxing" she thought. She didn't want to fall asleep and miss it... but it seemed to be getting closer, nearer. She put up her arm and realized that the thing had let her go. She was free!  
  
She swam upwards, towards the light, but her lungs were burning, aching... Her head broke through the water and she gasped in the cool fresh air. It felt like rain does to a small tree after months without water.  
  
She saw the bank and swam as fast as she could towards it. Coughing and spluttering, Tathiel dragged herself out and kneeled there for a minute, dripping wet, trying to get her breath back.  
  
"Where am I?" she thought. It was dark and cold; an underwater cave. Where the light had come from, she didn't know, but that was the least on her mind at the moment. She found it hard to see through the darkness, and was squinting when she heard the voice.  
  
"Tathiel... Tathiel... Come to me, my sweet little Elven child..."  
  
Tathiel froze. The voice was soft, smooth, but that could not hide the menace and danger that lay in it.  
  
"Come to me... don't try to run... it would be folly..."  
  
Her hand strayed to the sword coupled onto her belt.  
  
"He knows that you're here, my sweet... he will try to come... to come for you, my sweet!" it hissed.  
  
With those words Tathiel felt a large cold hand clamp over her mouth...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh! Suspense! Now, R+R, and tell me what you think. Come on, I live for reviews! They are my life! Even constructive criticism is helpful. However, blatant flames will be used to cook my little brother.  
  
Yeah, you heard me right, COOK MY LITTLE BROTHER... I'm Sauron's second in command you know... 


	4. Author's notes review replies!

Author's Notes.  
  
Ok, here are some replies to reviews and stuff.  
  
cartoonist- Look mellonamin, I've been to your sleepover, I *know* that's what you're like in the morning!  
  
Musicstarlover- Thank you!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl- I hope you like the way its going! Yeah, it is sad that this is on her birthday, but that's kinda what drives it home, don't ya think?! =)  
  
Coolio02- I will write more soon, I promise!  
  
Elf-Girl- Thank you!  
  
And finally to  
  
Sekhet- I didn't know that someone owned the name Tathiel. I just typed the name 'Charity' into an Elven name translator and that's what it came up with. I liked it, so I used it. I just thought it would be nice to have Aragorn there, after all, kings are allowed little holidays too. And I'm fairly sure Arwen would be ok with that. 


	5. Revalations and a Plot Revealed

DISCLAIMER- It's not mine. How many more times, IT'S NOT MINE!!! ='(  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He'd cried himself to sleep, and now he was wandering in elvish dreams. Troubled dreams; but dreams all the same. The moment Tathiel had slipped from his grasp replayed over and over in his mind, and there was nothing he could do about it. He just couldn't wake up.  
  
Legolas watched for yet another time as she sank down... but this time, it was different. There was something there, ready to catch her. A person; or what looked like one anyway, the face was disfigured, pale and scarred... evil.  
  
He was wondering what this new threat was, what it meant, when it spoke to him.  
  
"She is here... yes, Prince, your sister is here, with me... quite safe... for now at least."  
  
Legolas suddenly realized that he was standing in a dark caved place. How he'd got there, and if this was still a dream or reality, he didn't know.  
  
"Who are you? What have you done with my sister?!" he demanded.  
  
The being laughed. It wasn't a warm laugh, but cold and mocking.  
  
"All in good time, Prince, all in good time... I would have liked my little 'pet' to bring you too... shame you have such good friends. Your sister is safe, as I said before, but her continued safety relies on your speed. How quickly you get here. And don't try to stay away. I won't let her go, unless you come to me. Search around the lake. That's all I'll say..."  
  
The voice finished, laughing hideously, as Legolas jolted from the dream and awoke...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tathiel was terrified. She couldn't see where she was going, but she knew that her hands were bound, there was a blindfold over her eyes and she was being led by a person with raspy breath. It sounded like the same voice that had talked to her earlier. She just kept moving her feet, trying to walk, but she tripped.  
  
"Ah, can't keep on your feet my sweet? Not to worry, we are where we need to be anyway."  
  
Tathiel made no reply.  
  
"Oh, the silent type, are we? Never mind. It's not like you're going to be around for long. Or that pathetic moron that you call 'brother'. I would have preferred it if my 'friend', as I call it, had brought him instead of you. You're much too young, so immature, so useless."  
  
"Not strong enough. He is though, with weapons at least. But in frame of mind, you elves are all the same. Idiots. So easy to take, to manipulate, to corrupt. Yes, he will come to help you, but he will not leave..."  
  
"You will be your brother's bane my sweet."  
  
Tathiel knew that she was meant to hear every single word...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A hasty voice called "She's alive!"  
  
Aragorn was shaken from his sleep.  
  
"What the- what are you talking about?" he asked drowsily. Legolas was shaking him hard.  
  
"Wake up, she's alive! Tathiel's alive!" he said. Gimli had woken up as well, and was puzzled to see his friend shaking Aragorn like mad.  
  
"What are you doing? And what do you mean 'She's alive'? Tathiel's alive? How do you know that?!" asked Gimli. Legolas turned to him and finally let go of Aragorn, who sat back down and tried to stop the dizziness.  
  
"There was a man... in the dream, and he had Tathiel, he had her and said that he wouldn't let her go unless I came to him..." said Legolas. "He said to 'search around the river'." Gimli looked at his friend again.  
  
"Then we should go now. I take it that we're meant to search along the banks." And so the three friends gathered up the few things they had and started their search...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There we go! Now, you know what you have to do...  
  
R+R! Go on. Press the button...  
  
You know you wanna. 


	6. The First Actions

DISCLAIMER- Not mine. Happy?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Nothing! We've been around this cursed lake three times and we've found nothing!" moaned Gimli.  
  
"Gimli, please. Shut up for a while." said Aragorn, making a motion with his head towards Legolas. The elf was looking into the water.  
  
"What's he looking at?" asked Gimli.  
  
"I don't know," said Aragorn. "But I think we should keep an eye on him, you never know what he might do."  
  
In fact, while they had been talking, Legolas saw something very strange and quite alarming in the water. He was kneeling by the bank, searching because he thought he saw some light in the water. He was trying to make it out when he saw them.  
  
The eyes again. They were staring straight at him from the water. He froze, startled, when the same voice that had echoed in the dream called up to him.  
  
"Yes, you're on the right track... for now. Look into the water, careful now; you don't want to fall in... That would be just awful, both the Greenleaf children falling in the lake on the same day... what would your father think?" it spat bitterly.  
  
Legolas' fury with this thing, what ever it was, had boiled over. "No one says that about my family!" he shouted.  
  
The voice seemed quite amused at his anger. "Strong words... but are the vocals matched by the physical strength? I think not!" and as it finished those last words, there was a sharp shooting pain. He cried out and fell back onto the dirt of the bank with a thud.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When he looked again the eyes were gone, and instead of the light he saw a small dark underwater tunnel...  
  
Someone picked him up. "Are you alright?!" asked Gimli, who sounded quite alarmed. "You just shouted and fell back!"  
  
Legolas was a little confused. "No. No, I'm fine. I..." he was interrupted by Aragorn.  
  
"What do you mean fine? You were out cold for around five minutes!"  
  
Legolas was quite shocked. "What? But I... but he..." the elf stopped again. "I'm so confused... there were eyes. In the water." The other two just stared at him. "There's a tunnel down there. He told me that that's where they were!"  
  
Aragorn looked suspicious. "Are you sure that's exactly what he said?" Legolas looked slightly uncomfortable and looked at his feet.  
  
"Well, not exactly," he mumbled, but then brightened up. "But it was close enough! I think we should search it..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There had been quite a heated discussion about what to do. Legolas had been adamant about the tunnel, saying that it was what they'd been searching for and that's where they should go. Gimli on the other hand was equally adamant about not using the tunnel.  
  
"Firstly, we'd have to swim to get down there. I can't swim with all this armour on; I'd sink like a rock!" Legolas looked at him.  
  
"Not that you wouldn't anyway..." he hissed.  
  
Gimli huffed and then carried on. "And that monster might still be down there, goodness knows what that'll do to us!" he shouted. In the end it was up to Aragorn to reach a compromise.  
  
"Alright now you two, that's enough! Gimli, you go back to the palace and get two horses. Don't tell them what's happened, understand? The king getting worried is all we need right now! Legolas and I will go down and check out the tunnel."  
  
The other two seemed quite pleased about this, and agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The water was freezing cold, but they had to check this tunnel; it could hold the key to everything. Aragorn and Legolas swam down, and were both relived to see that, yes, there was a cave on the other side.  
  
They dragged themselves up onto the bank and, dripping wet, listened out for any noise, or movement. There seemed to be nothing...  
  
"Where should we look?" asked Aragorn, but then suddenly he was interrupted by a hideous screech.  
  
"Goblins!" shouted Legolas, and he was right, because suddenly a hoard of goblins came streaming round the corners. There was a fierce fight; lots of sword action from Aragorn and Legolas' bow was singing as arrows flew from it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tathiel just didn't know what was happening, but then she felt a cold grip like steel grip her wrist.  
  
"He's here! Now all I need is for him to come up here! Now, my sweet, there's just one thing I need you to do..." it said, and started to twist her arm round and up. Tathiel knew that it wanted her to cry out; to scream, and Legolas would come running up, and-  
  
"No!" she thought. "I wont scream, I wont, I mustn't, I can't!" she thought, but no use. The pain was too much, and she cursed her weak will- power as her cry ricochet around the room...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a break in the attacking goblin force, when a shriek filled the air.  
  
"Tathiel!" cried Legolas. The scream was coming from up the stairs. He sprinted to them and began to make his way up.  
  
"Legolas, come back here!" Aragorn shouted after him, and he went to follow, but then a new wave of goblins arrived.  
  
"Well, he's on his own now," thought Aragorn. "But I'll help him however I can..." and began to slash through the goblin forces...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there it is! Now you know what you have to do...  
  
R+R! =) 


	7. Goodbye, Prince of Mirkwood

DISCLAIMER- Do you seriously think its mine? True, I'd be totally proud if it was, but that credit should actually go to JRR Tolkien... Its not mine... its not fair...  
  
Now I've stopped my rambling... on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh no! No, no no no! He can't come up, he mustn't come up!" thought Tathiel. "Please don't let him have heard me..."  
  
She listened as carefully as she could, when she heard her brother's voice echoing up the stairway. Her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh no! Legolas don't come up! Please stay, please don't come, oh Legolas, if you do It's going to ki-" but she was stopped by the cold clammy hand of It.  
  
"Ooh no! Mustn't say that! You might scare him away, my sweet..."  
  
Legolas ran up the stairs, but then realized that if he made this much noise and the what-ever-it-was heard him, he'd be down and out before he'd realize what was happening. He softly slipped into the shadows and kept making his way up.  
  
The stairs were of a cold black marble, and the halls had no amount of warmth or friendliness about it. This just made him more anxious to find Tathiel and get her out of this forsaken hell-hole... it was getting too dark to see, and even with his sharp elven-eyesight he had to put his hand against the wall to guide him.  
  
Suddenly he stumbled forward onto his knees.  
  
"I swear something just tripped me up!" he thought, but he kept it to himself. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a horrible screech as the two marble doors he'd fell through slowly shut by themselves. If that wasn't shocking enough, that same cold, uncaring voice slinked through the shadows.  
  
"At last... I thought you'd never turn up..."  
  
Legolas whipped an arrow from his quiver and fitted it to the string. He looked around for something that might give him an indication of where to shoot, but It stayed in the shadows.  
  
"I've been expecting you..." said the voice. "You certainly take your time don't you? That's the problem with elves, so slow..." Legolas aimed his bow in the direction of the sound, but then whipped round when he heard the voice coming from behind him.  
  
"Where's my sister?!" he demanded loudly. It laughed mockingly.  
  
"Oh, she's here with me. Do you want proof?" it asked, and there was a thud like something had been kicked. There was a soft sobbing sound. "Come on. He wants proof that you're here, so go on, open your eyes, stop crying, and show him!" ordered the voice.  
  
At this a small pair of bright eyes seemed to glow out of the darkness.  
  
"Tathiel!" said Legolas, and went to walk towards her.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh!" said the voice. "Don't come much closer, or else..." and drew a long sword-like knife. Legolas froze.  
  
"Why are you doing this to her? What's she ever done to you?!" He was desperate to just hear the answer... to this and another question.  
  
"And who are you?" It was silent, and then that arctic laugh returned.  
  
"I am Saurar, Lord of the Shadows, Detester of the Light, and if you must know, it's not your imbecilic little sibling I want," It said. "It's you!"  
  
Suddenly something hit Legolas round the head so hard that he spun round and landed hard on the floor. As he blacked out, he felt the blood trickling down his forehead and Saurar standing over him.  
  
"Goodbye, Prince of Mirkwood..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry if this chapter seemed a little... what's the word?  
  
Short?  
  
I just wanted to end it there, you know, the whole cliff-hanger thing again? I mean, come on, my regulars should know me by now, its incurable for me.  
  
Not that I want cured of course.  
  
R+R! Please, it's like my life-line! =D 


	8. Outside and In

DISCLAIMER- Do you think it's mine? Would I be sitting at my computer if it was?! No. I'd be off living the high life in Hollywood. Answer your question?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tathiel saw it all, and as she watched her brother's eyes shut she felt helpless. She was sure she was under some sort of curse- she was completely unable to move. Things were passing as a blur, all she could concentrate on was Legolas, how to wake him up, how to get him out... how to save his life.  
  
"Wake up!" she called, but he obviously couldn't hear her.  
  
Saurar, being more of a shadow than a person, held his sword above her brother with a misty hand, poised to strike. It was then, when all hope had faded and Tathiel was screaming for help from someone, anyone, before it was too late, that a human-like shape burst through the door. In his hand was held a flaming torch, and he seemed to radiate a royal light.  
  
"Aragorn!" thought Tathiel.  
  
He'd grabbed his chance when some of the goblins were retreating to follow his friend up the stone stairs. He'd found the torch on his way up, and reached the doors just as they slammed shut, but now he was here, to help, to rescue, to finally play his part.  
  
The brightness from the King seemed uncomfortable to Saurar, he hissed, dropped his sword, and slinked away into the darkness before anyone could catch him.  
  
The oppressing darkness around her vanished like smoke wafted away by the wind, and she ordered her feet to move and let her run over to Legolas.  
  
He wasn't moving at all, blood was flowing from an ugly cut on his head, and for a heart-stopping second, she feared the worst...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tathiel was shaking. She'd thought that he was dead. There was blood on her clothes from where she'd tried to wake him up, but nothing she had done worked. She sat by the lake, furiously scrubbing at her hands in the water, trying to clean off some of the staining red liquid. Nothing seemed to work, and her fruitless efforts just seemed to be making her hands sting and burn more and more.  
  
Gimli had found a passage, and as she sat outside in the sunlight, though it was fading fast, and although the breeze blew her golden hair gently, falling blossoms stroked her tear-stained cheeks like delicate velvet, and the birds twittered sweet songs of joy, she found herself realizing that if Legolas were to die, she'd have naught but fond memories of distant years to remind her of their happiness.  
  
"But," she thought to herself, "Even memories fade and wither, until they are beyond recall."  
  
She knew that even if she'd have memories, for however long they would last, they could never compare to him actually being there, his cheeky grin that always made her smile as well, that sense of fun and adventure that he had, the way he was always there for her.  
  
"Always there..." she repeated in her mind. "Even when I was in danger, he was there, and now look where it's got him!" She felt a fresh wave of tears well up in her eyes.  
  
She scoured at her light fingers harder, chafing her pale skin raw.  
  
"It'll be all my fault if he's not there anymore..." The salty droplets rolled down her cheeks, and splashed silently into the dirt, as the Princess of Mirkwood drowned slowly in her grief...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I think this chapter was a little short, but I don't wanna let too much get out too soon.  
  
Did this count as a cliff-hanger? Hmmm... not sure.  
  
I know! Why don't you all R+R to tell me?!  
  
C'mon, you know you wanna... =) 


	9. Reunited, Regret, and a Formidable Threa...

DISCLAIMER- Tolkien's. Not mine. Comprendé? =)  
  
On with this tale of torment and destruction... Mwuhahahaha!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He could feel someone shaking his shoulder gently, and a far off voice was calling him; "Legolas? Legolas? Are you alright?" The voice was warm and friendly, and seemed to be getting closer.  
  
The scent of flowers filled the air. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Oh, what a relief!" said someone, though he couldn't be sure who it was. Everything was very blurred, and even though he blinked to try and clear it, it stayed that way.  
  
"Don't move." said the voice again.  
  
"All these words," he thought. "The voice is so familiar, but I just can't work out who it is..." He was thinking this as the voice gave him instructions.  
  
"Legolas? Can you hear me? Whatever you do, don't squint..." it said. A thought struck Legolas, and he realized who it was.  
  
"Aragorn! What-" He was cut off by a blinding light shining in his eyes. He heard Aragorn again.  
  
"That knock on your head's given you a nasty cut, but don't worry, you'll live. At least you don't have a concussion. Plenty of sleep should hopefully clear your head."  
  
The light went away, and his vision seemed to be a little better. He could see out of the corner of his eye dried blood, and then noticed that he was back in the cave area where the tunnel had lead to.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up.  
  
"No, just stay still" said Aragorn. "Don't move around a lot, I'll explain everything to you..."  
  
"Saurar was going to kill you," said Aragorn. "You do realize that, don't you?"  
  
He had explained how he'd fought off the goblins, and was now describing what he'd seen when he'd entered those doors.  
  
"The light scared him away. I don't know why. It was a lucky thing I found that torch!" he smiled, but then his mood became serious again. "Tathiel was extremely shaken. She honestly thought that for a minute there you were dead."  
  
Legolas was trying to take this all in, but his head was pounding unforgivingly.  
  
"Where is Tathiel?" he asked.  
  
"She is outside, with Gimli. He found another passageway from outside, down a hidden flight of stairs. Much less dangerous," said Aragorn. "And drier too!" They laughed.  
  
Aragorn again returned to somberness.  
  
"They will both be glad that you've woken. She was so scared for you." Legolas now felt a twinge of guilt.  
  
"Had she really been that worried about me?" he wondered, but another aching feeling in his head brought him back to reality.  
  
"How do you feel now?" asked Aragorn. "If you're better, then we can finally leave this cruel place."  
  
Of course, to say that he was completely fine would have been an utter lie on Legolas' part; the constant throbbing made him slightly dizzy. But he wished whole-heartedly to get out and see Tathiel again.  
  
"I feel much better now, thank you." he said, and Aragorn helped him up and they walked up the stairs towards the fresh sunlight...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So now, after so many tears, hugs, and emotions, the four went riding back to the palace; Aragorn and Gimli on the first horse, and Legolas and Tathiel on the other. However, as they were riding in the direction of the Thendhueil Caves, Tathiel noticed that Legolas seemed to be troubled about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked. Legolas turned a little on the horse to see her; it was easy enough as they rode without a saddle.  
  
"Oh, I..." he said, and the look on his face showed that he was searching for a reasonable answer. Tathiel saw this.  
  
"Does it hurt?" she asked. Legolas looked uncomfortable.  
  
"No, no, not at all... just a little headache, that's all..." His voice trailed off.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" Tathiel asked again.  
  
"Something just doesn't seem right... there's something in the air..." he replied...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dark storm clouds had appeared. No doubt they normally would have stopped to get out of the rain, but there was something more about the storm that made them wish to stop and camp; it seemed to hold a dangerous abode to it- evil was afoot. They were near the Caves anyway, so they would be able to rest in there. All they'd have to do was ride over a last few hills and they'd be there.  
  
They had taken shelter in the caves. The rain pelted down onto the roof ceaselessly. It was when Aragorn was searching through his pack that he realized that he had no more athelas left.  
  
"I need to go and find some more," he said. "The way this trip is going, we'll probably need it!" and with that, he rode away on his horse through the woods.  
  
"We need some more firewood too." said Gimli. "If we don't, there'd be no fear of getting struck by lightning; we'll probably freeze to death in here instead! Will you be alright on your own?" he asked.  
  
The elves nodded, and Gimli set off into the storm as well. It was just an hour till sunrise.  
  
"I'm so tired..." said Tathiel.  
  
"Why don't you go to sleep then?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I don't know... I just don't really want to," she replied. She let her head rest on Legolas' shoulder and yawned.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
  
"What for?" he asked, not understanding why she was apologizing.  
  
"I'm sorry I went near the water. You told me not to..." Legolas laughed.  
  
"It's alright. You're safe now, that's what matters. You're only young; it's natural to break rules." Tathiel woke up a bit more now.  
  
"Did you?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "Once or twice, maybe."  
  
Tathiel laughed. "How?"  
  
Legolas started a story of how when he was her age he'd been dared to cross over the Enchanted River on a tightrope. Tathiel was in amused shock.  
  
"I bet Father came down on you like a ton of bricks, yes?!"  
  
Legolas smiled again. "No actually. He seemed to think it punishment enough that I was unconscious for two days and lost my memory for a further three!"  
  
They laughed out loud... but the laughter stopped when the fire, which had been crackling merrily away, suddenly blew out by a gust of wind. They heard the second horse bolt... and a voice carried through on the air; "I have returned, Prince of Mirkwood..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ooh! And there was you thinking he was safe... don't jump to conclusions with me my dears, I may go off down a completely path to what you were expecting...  
  
R+R! You know you wanna! 


	10. A Lost Soul

DISCLAIMER- Not mine. That's all I need to say really, isn't it? I mean, if it *was* mine, I wouldn't be writing *Fan* **FICTION** (I put double emphasis on that one...)  
  
Just so you know, Saurar is Quenya for Foul One... I think. I'll make sure l8r.  
  
Oh yeah, also just to clear this up before I continue and upset everyone- THIS FIC MAY SOMETIMES WANDER INTO AU, BUT TRUST ME, IT WILL COME BACK TO NORMAL!... One day. Though it may take a while... =D  
  
Now then, what next on the agenda? Oh yeah, review replies...  
  
IrishQT- Yes, it would be beside the point of Elf Torture! Mwuhahahaha- cough-splutter-hack, hack... Sorry, I choked midway through an evil laugh...  
  
Jodie- WOW! Calm down deary... blimey, you'll be the victim of multiple heart attacks by the time this fics finished... =)  
  
Lady Lenna- YAY!!! You're back! Woohoo! Yeah, at the moment, it's an evil... thing. But Saurar shall be explained in this chapter...  
  
Read on for more...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tathiel wrapped her arms round her brother.  
  
"Where is he?" she whispered. Legolas' eyes scanned the darkness  
  
"I don't know... just stay here with me." He drew out his long white knives.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake," said Saurar from the shadows. "Are you still using those pathetic little toothpicks? I thought you'd have at least a little more sense than that!" He laughed, and a chill caught the air. "Well my friend, I've come back to finish what I started! So be a good little moron and stay still..." The sound of a metal sword being unsheathed ran through the air.  
  
"Run!" shouted Legolas to Tathiel. She stared, and saw a side to her brother she'd never witnessed before. His normally sparkling blue eyes were filled with rage; a fire burned deep in his mind.  
  
Tathiel decided that it would be wise to follow his advice; but Saurar was blocking the entrance to the cave; there was no way she'd get past him, so she ran as fast as she could further down the cave.  
  
Suddenly she heard the sounds of a scuffle, the shrill ringing of metal against metal, and she turned round. She been running round a slight bend, but she could see the dim shadows of the two she'd left behind. What she heard shocked her...  
  
Saurar was calmly and coolly describing something, but what?  
  
"Well, your father was never the brightest beacon in stormy weather. I take it that's where you get your senses from, that bumbling fool. He exiled me for the small reason that I'd killed another elf." He paused.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Oh, of course. Yes, I was an elf once... a very long time ago. And I wish to make him rue the day he ever crossed paths with me. I wanted to hit him where it hurt the most though... so I vowed to take out my revenge on his children; but only when the time was right. I, Lord of the Darkness, believe revenge is a dish best served cold. And I am not one to break my promises either, Prince of Mirkwood..."  
  
What she heard next chilled her blood. A cry and a blinding flash of light, followed by a soft thud as though something had fallen hard to the ground...  
  
Shadows suddenly swamped into the cave, and it was obvious to see that there was something very wrong. A panicked voice was screaming in Tathiel's mind; Run! Fast!  
  
She dodged quickly past the shadows, forcing herself not to look at the scene she was passing, outside into the cold air. It was then she heard that cursed voice again. Curiously, her young mind trailed from the danger at hand and into a fit of rage;  
  
"How dare he?!" she thought. "What gives him the right to do this to us?!" She could still hear that maddening tone of voice slinking on the air. Another flurry of fury exploded inside her, and she decided that she would pay pure gold if a promise could just be made that she would never have to endure Saurar's hissing ever again. She bottled up the rage just enough to hear what he was whispering.  
  
"What?! I don't understand..."  
  
Tathiel slipped behind a tree and continued to listen.  
  
"I used everything I had, and I only got half?! HALF?! A brainless elf like Thranduil's brat should NOT be able to still hold on after that! How?!"  
  
Tathiel was dreadfully perplexed. "Half?" she thought. "Half of what? Hold on after what?"  
  
Inside the cave, Saurar was seething with rage. "Well, if I can't get him completely, I'll make sure that little good-for-nothing elven girl regrets the day she or that brother of hers was ever born!"  
  
He stormed out of the cave, and his cavernous sinister eyes fell onto her hiding position. She had to run; run and find Aragorn and Gimli! She dodged fast as lightning away from the tree... but fell back gasping for breath as Saurar caught her by her cloak and she toppled backwards onto the forest floor.  
  
Tathiel trembled as she stared up at those eyes- those disgusting, evil, black eyes that seemed to search through her soul and read her thoughts.  
  
"Thought you could get away, did you? Pah!" he spat. He pulled her face upwards, closer to his, and she could smell his foul breath. He smiled with an evil grin.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to kill you, believe it or not. I shall just leave you to wallow in a bottomless pit of guilt... a much more fitting revenge than death." He dropped her back onto the floor hard, and for a moment she lay winded. Saurar began to slink away into the forest, but then turned back to face the young elfling once again.  
  
"But let me leave you with these words," he smirked, and what he said next showed that, yes, he had been an elf- once. He had for a moment in time been blessed with the gift of an exquisite way with words, and that showed right at that moment.  
  
"You may wish to quickly start,  
  
To look for somebody's lost heart,  
  
If you make haste you just might find,  
  
That missing piece of broken mind,  
  
If you do not move fast,  
  
Then the bell may still doth toll,  
  
For how long will an elf last,  
  
Without his immortal soul?"  
  
He held up a small glass vial that was crammed with a bright light.  
  
"Half of it's all mine..." he whispered menacingly, and as he stole away through the trees, Tathiel was left to ponder exactly what Saurar had just spoken...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn was riding back through the forest when he heard a whinny of panic coming from the nearby bushes. He slowed Brego, his horse, down to a trot, but Brego reared and neighed as another horse bolted out of the bushes. Aragorn was thrown back and left a little dazed on the floor, but managed to regain himself enough to see that the horse that had emerged so suddenly was Arod, Legolas' horse.  
  
Aragorn felt slightly wary. He knew that Arod would never leave the elf unless he was seriously frightened... or his master was in trouble. He quickly began to worry whilst trying to calm the horse; he was so distracted that he did not notice the figure coming up behind him...  
  
"Gimli!" shouted Aragorn, startled. The dwarf looked just as shocked. "What are you doing out here?" asked Aragorn, breaking the silence.  
  
"I was looking for firewood." replied Gimli. He looked up at his friend's troubled face. "What's wrong?" he asked. It was then that he saw Arod. "My friend, I'm not at all certain of the riding habits of men, but I'm quite sure that you do not require the use of two steeds!" he said, laughing.  
  
The laughter stopped when he saw panic spread across the king's face. "I ask you again Aragorn, what is wrong?"  
  
Aragorn stared down at his dwarven friend. "You know that Legolas and Arod are very close, do you not?" he finally spoke. Gimli nodded. "Well, I fear that something may be amiss back at the camp for his steed to escape like that."  
  
Gimli was about to reply when all of a sudden the storm above them seemed to grow wilder and more fierce; the shadows of the heavens seemed to rush all at once towards their camping spot.  
  
"We must make haste!" cried Aragorn, jumping onto Brego. Gimli saddled up behind him, and together they rode with the speed of a dragon back to the caves...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Figured out the riddle yet? I know its almost painfully obvious, but hey! You can try and guess in a review- Jo, if you're reading this right now, YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM GUESSING! (Though not forbidden from reviewing! =S)  
  
Don't look at the computer like that Jo, you know you've seen the ending... =)  
  
Anyway, leave me a review, and I will update. Because you have to remember, with me, it is...  
  
REVIEWS= NEW CHAPTER.  
  
NO REVIEWS= NO NEW CHAPTERS.  
  
Understand? 


	11. Panicking

DISCLAIMER- Tolkien's. Not mine. Thank you.  
  
Review replies now... ah, let's see... only one at the moment, well, who is it? Ok...  
  
Ebony Falcon- You may be right about Saurar taking his immortality. We'll find out what happens to the rest soon. Wow, you've added this to your favorites list?! I'm so proud! =)  
  
On with the story then...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?" thought Tathiel. "Where is he?!" She was desperate to find Legolas. "Please be alright... by Manwë, please be alright!" She turned around the corner and froze at what she saw...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was so cold... it hurt so much... he let the darkness take him once again...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn leaped down from the horse and sped into the cave. Gimli quickly followed behind, but their running seemed to gain an extra boost of necessity as they heard sobbing noises up ahead.  
  
The two friends whipped around the corner to find the source of the cries. Gimli felt his heart wrench inside as his eyes fell upon the lifeless form of Legolas being cradled gently by Tathiel, who was weeping as she rocked his head back and forth. He immediately feared the worst.  
  
Aragorn sprinted over and was stunned at the elf's pale face. He kneeled beside his motionless friend and checked his breathing; it was still there, but it was rapid and shallow.  
  
He put his hand on Legolas' forehead to check the temperature. Gimli was startled as he saw Aragorn withdraw his hand like he'd been burnt.  
  
"Surely he's not that hot?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"No, in fact, quite the opposite. He's so cold..." The king paused as Legolas shivered and closed his eyes tighter with the pain. "We have to get back to the palace right away..."  
  
Tathiel made no sound; the panic had temporarily robbed her of speech.  
  
"Tathiel, there's some spare blankets in the pack over there, go and get them," said Aragorn. The young elf stood silent.  
  
"Tathiel?" Still she made no movement.  
  
"Tathiel!" shouted Aragorn. This shook her out of the stupor.  
  
"I-I'm s-sorry," she stammered, and ran over to the pack.  
  
Gimli bent down alongside Aragorn. His eyes scanned over Legolas' virtually pure white face, his shivering body, his clenched eyes and gritted teeth.  
  
"What evil is this?" asked the dwarf. Aragorn looked at Gimli with desperate eyes.  
  
"The answer to that I do not know," said the king sadly. "As far as I can see there is nothing physically wrong; no cuts, bruises... I fear this is something beyond our knowledge."  
  
Without warning, their friend's eyes suddenly snapped open. Aragorn jumped, startled.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright?" he asked tentatively. The elf drew in a breath and his mouth opened slightly... and he began to speak; but then Aragorn noticed his eyes. Legolas' eyes were pure black, not the calm blue they normally had. The voice was raspy, like someone who they did not wish to think about right now, not the elf's own.  
  
"He's in my grasp... I have the power of the light... I'd watch him closely if I were you..."  
  
With that, Legolas' eyes returned to their normal hue, and he slipped out of consciousness again...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
What happened next was a blur for Tathiel. All she seemed to remember was Aragorn and Gimli shouting... her body doing things that she wasn't really thinking about, like running back with the blankets... the sheer panic as she saw that there was something seriously wrong with her older brother... the rapidness of mounting the horses, the swiftness of the horses footfalls as they galloped away on Brego and Arod... and now?  
  
Now they were back in the halls of their home, and she had been shunned out of the room of the healers, whilst Aragorn stayed with Legolas inside, and Gimli sent with her to keep an eye on her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn had used all the herbs he could find, athelas included. Now all he could do was pray to Manwë that his friend be spared... he was released from his prayers when he heard a faint groan. Legolas had woken ever so slightly, and the first thing Aragorn checked was his eyes; no, they were still blue.  
  
"Aragorn?" whispered Legolas.  
  
"Yes?" asked the former Ranger.  
  
The elf swallowed slightly before continuing. "...hurts... darkness... don't." he paused for breath. "...don't let me fall Aragorn... please, don't let him take me away..."  
  
Inside, Aragorn felt his heart break as his friend slowly shut his eyes again and drifted from the waking world...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Never before had she felt so distanced, so alone, so... afraid. She just wanted to know how he was!  
  
"Is that too much to ask?!" she shouted aloud sarcastically, salty droplets streaming from her eyes. Gimli got up and slowly walked over to the young elf-girl, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do not fear, little one," he said. "I'm confident that Legolas will be fine, after all, Aragorn has pulled many back from the brink before... and surely that rascal isn't that far gone yet!" He smiled, and for a brief moment Tathiel felt a tiny ray of hope.  
  
The door clicked, and she turned to see Aragorn peering round the door. He looked quite frantic. "Gimli, I need you to get one of the messengers down to Rivendell right away, tell them that it's a matter of extreme urgency," he said. Gimli nodded and sped off as fast as he could down the halls. Aragorn then turned to Tathiel.  
  
"Tathiel? I know that this has been a horrible time for you, and if I could, I'd leave you alone to try and sort things out, but I need you to help me," he said understandingly. Tathiel looked down at the floor, unsure of how to put it.  
  
"Do you have any idea what is wrong with Legolas?" asked Aragorn. He turned round and picked up a cup of water. "Do you want a drink?" The young elfling shook her head. As he began to turn away, she spoke.  
  
"How long do half mortals live?" she asked, her voice sounding strangely forced and broken. Aragorn was confused.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he inquired, and all Tathiel had to do was look at him with her eyes which were overflowing with tears for him to understand.  
  
The cup dropped, like his jaw, and smashed on the floor in pieces...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There you go, there's chapter ten! Now, all you have to do is tell me what you thought by R+R! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?! =) 


	12. Peace, Waking, and A Disappearing Act

DISCLAIMER- Not mine... do you think I could buy it off of Tolkien?  
  
Thought not.  
  
Like I said, this story may wander into slightly AU things in the future, but again, don't let that put you off! It'll all go back to normal after a while... I hope... =S  
  
Anyway, review replies... now then...  
  
IrishQT- Thank you! Here's the next chapter! =)  
  
helena- Legolas is. Did that help? =)  
  
On with this delightful, charming, pleasant, wonderful, happy little tale... =D  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Away in Rivendell, Lord Elrond received some unexpected visitors; some welcome, others not so...  
  
"Gandalf!" he cried, as he welcomed the wizard into his house, "and the hobbits too! Well, this is a pleasant surprise! What brings you to Rivendell my friends?" The old Istari laughed.  
  
"Just a flying visit Elrond, we were in fact on our way to Mirkwood, seeing as just a few days past was the young Princess' birthday, and the hobbits felt it only polite to say congratulations."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Well, it brings great joy to my heart to see you again mellonin!" It was then that Pippin piped up.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I don't wish to seem rude, but you wouldn't perhaps have any food that may be spared for a hungry hobbit, would you? You see, it has been at least an hour since we last ate, and I'm so dreadfully starving!"  
  
As the clear laughter rang true through the cool morning air, the sound of pounding hooves were heard, and Elrond saw a rider bearing the standard of Mirkwood.  
  
"Ah, it seems that those who dwell at your desired destination have sent us some word," he said, catching his breath after laughing. "One can only hope that the messenger bears as good news as I have already received on this picturesque morn..."  
  
Alas, it was not, for as Elrond walked down the path to greet the rider, he was momentarily taken back by the stressed look on the messenger's face. Upon seeing Lord Elrond, the Wood-Elf descended from his horse and bowed.  
  
"Lord Elrond, I bring urgent news from Mirkwood," he said, and handed Elrond a piece of parchment, sealed with the crest of the Royal family.  
  
"It is from King Thranduil, but he writes it by request of King Ellessar of Gondor." Elrond noticed the Elf's tired horse, and the fact that the bearer of the message himself seemed rather worn out.  
  
"Go," he said. "Take rest in my houses, you seem in need of it."  
  
The Elf welcomed the chance of a rest gladly, and walked away, but not before saying something to Elrond.  
  
"Please, read it right away. The King was in an awful state when he handed it to me. There's something wrong. It's all been hushed up at the palace, kept quiet, but it's obvious that something is amiss." Elrond watched the rider walk away, and sat on a small stone bench to read the foreboding letter...  
  
The hobbits sat in the shade of the trees of the beautiful city. Gandalf was with them, smoking away on his pipe, taking in the peacefulness and calm of the day. The sun shone bright, the birds were singing, and all remainders of last night's unexpected storm were eliminated; all was right with the world... or so it seemed.  
  
Merry was now taking this glorious time of passivity to lecture the other three about the fascinations of cheese; "You see my friends, when one chooses a cheese, it must be of an excellent quality..."  
  
He sounded as proud as possible, and although Frodo and Sam were half asleep, for this was a speech much repeated, but Pippin still remained as interested as the first time he'd heard it, for any talk of food was appealing to him...  
  
Their tranquil state was rudely interrupted when Lord Elrond rushed round the corner.  
  
"Gandalf! Please, I require your council immediately!" The hobbits watched this with intense curiosity; something had clearly shaken up the Elven lord "And no mistake!" added Sam.  
  
Gandalf sped to Elrond's side, and read the letter pressed into his hands;  
  
Lord Elrond,  
  
We desperately require your assistance here in Mirkwood; a great evil has befallen my son, but I do not know what. Please, I beseech you, make haste, for I have observed his condition and it appears to be extremely dire. I do not ask of your help oft, but my friend, if there must be a time when the Elvenking calls for help, then surely this is it.  
  
King Thranduil.  
  
Gandalf was unsure, but he could have sworn that the ink was smudged because of many tear stains...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As he slipped into the darkness further, he felt that only living presence near him leave his side.  
  
"Wait..." he tried to call out, but no voice emerged from his throat. It was then that the chill over him grew more intense as a voice echoed in his head.  
  
"See, they hate you so much, he's just left you here- cold, hurt, maybe even dying... but I'm not going to say if it's that that bad yet!" laughed the voice of Saurar. "You have no friends, you miserable excuse for an immortal," Then he paused. "Sorry, half-mortal!"  
  
His cruel words rang through the air. Poor Legolas felt the words pierce his heart like an icy knife. He couldn't believe it; no, he wouldn't believe it.  
  
"I now have the power to control your very actions. I think a little demonstration is in order..." And against his will, Legolas found himself suddenly sitting up in bed.  
  
"What? What are you doing?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, don't you know? I possess part of you, so I am able to control you," that same heart-numbing laughter wracked through the Elf's brain. "Like a little dog! And it doesn't matter about the state of your health, seeing as I'm perfectly fine... it doesn't make any difference to me!"  
  
As all this was being viciously explained, the Elf had risen from his bed and wandered out onto the balcony...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on," said Aragorn to Tathiel after regaining his regal composure. "I think you can see him now."  
  
The small elf looked up into his eyes, and in that instant a thousand thoughts fleeted through Aragorn's mind at once; Tathiel was probably the Elven equivalent of, what...? A ten year old? And yet here she was, having to deal with issues that even a fully grown Elf should never have to bear...  
  
"Life is too cruel." he thought. The Elf-girl took his hand and allowed herself to be led to the door. She pushed it open, and Aragorn's gaze zipped up from her when the youngster gasped. His eyes scanned the room, but even as they did, a rising panic fuelled an almost impossible sense of dread...  
  
Legolas was gone. There was no sign of him...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So, what did you think? Please R+R to tell me! =D 


	13. Written in Blood

DISCLAIMER- NOT MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO DO THESE?!?!?!?!...  
  
Ok, I've calmed down a bit now...  
  
Review replies...  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl- Legolas might live... or he might die a hideous, painful death... what do you think I'll choose?! =D Well, you're gonna have to wait and see...  
  
Ebony Falcon- I'm writing! =)  
  
Lady Lenna- Yup, complete control... *Mwuhahahahaha!!!* Jumping off the balcony huh? Hmm... let's see...  
  
Elf-Girl- B-banishing g-gun?!?! 8. I'm just gonna protect my bad guy until the story's over... no offence. However, when the story is *finished* (AND ONLY WHEN IT IS FINISHED!!!) I will give you full permission to use banishing guns, flamethrowers, bazookas, missiles, nuclear weapons, rotten tomatoes, etc. upon his candy ass. Happy? =)  
  
On with the story then...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The old oak tree was just verging onto the balcony. It is very well known that elves are superb climbers, and even one in a trance-like state is of no exception. To be quite honest, if anyone had been wandering around the palace of Mirkwood at that time of night, they probably wouldn't have thought anything of seeing their prince climbing down one- true, it was something he'd been reprimanded by his father for countless times for that pastime- but they may have thought something, if they'd have seen it, of the darkness that filled his eyes; blackness.  
  
Pure evil. But no-one was around, so not a single soul watched the Elf slip away into the dark woods...  
  
He came to a clearing, and felt a mixture of relief and mounting fear when he stopped.  
  
"What are you going to do?!" he pleaded, unable to mask the fear in his trembling voice.  
  
"Wait and see..." whispered Saurar maliciously. Legolas' breath caught in his throat as his hand strayed to one of his small daggers. "You should think yourself lucky," he heard the malevolent shadow lord hissed. "Being in this state numbs the pain."  
  
Legolas recoiled in horror as he held up his hand; he couldn't stop himself. He felt a burning sensation, a raging fire through his finger as he slit it open- he felt his eyes growing wide in horror, but no pain.  
  
"Now, I'm not an un-sporting person," laughed Saurar coldly. "I think your friends deserve fair warning..." The angst was unbelievable for the poor Elf, as he paced up to an old birch tree...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on, we have to find him!" Tathiel called back anxiously. She was becoming unbearably impatient with Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"By the Valar, they are so slow!" she thought. They had followed her brother's light footprints, barely traceable in the soil, and were now deep in the trees of Mirkwood.  
  
"Cursed girl!" grumbled Gimli, breathing hard as he ran. "Just like her brother... rushing around... never a moments peace! When we find that crazy elf... I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but smile, even though the situation was very serious, the constant bickering between his two best friends was always comforting, especially during the Dark Days of the Ring...  
  
A high-pitched squeal from up ahead brought him out of his thoughts. "Here!" called Tathiel. "I've found him! Come on, quickly!" The man and the dwarf picked up their paces, and following the little Elf's musical voice, they emerged into a clearing. What they saw was bemusing, and also shocking.  
  
There, in the very centre of the clearing, lay Legolas. He looked to be unconscious, but when Aragorn managed to get a closer look, the Elf was, in actual fact, fast asleep, with his eyes closed.  
  
"Is he alright?" asked Gimli.  
  
"Yes," said Aragorn. "He's just asleep." He surveyed the panicked look coming from his dwarven friend, and carried on.  
  
"Elves sleep with their eyes closed when they're exhausted. Do not fear, my friend," he said, but he did not let Gimli hear the rest of his sentence as the dwarf turned back towards the still and lifeless form; "yet."  
  
Tathiel looked up at the king, desperate for some encouragement, but her gaze fell upon a nearby tree. A sharp intake of breath made Aragorn turn on his heel to see what was so unnerving...  
  
There was writing on the tree. Elvish, if she was not mistaken. And what it read chilled the very blood pumping in her veins; Gurth a'Tel'quessir (Death to the Elf). The words were spinning in her mind; death... and it was everywhere. Not just written once on the tree, but again and again on all the trees surrounding the clearing. Written in Elvish. Written in pain. Written in blood...  
  
"Tathiel?" The young elf turned to see Gimli holding her brothers hand, a look of confusion on his face. She did not need to answer; her expression let the dwarf know that she was listening. "I have known your brother for a good few years now, but never before have I noticed this..." His voice trailed off.  
  
Tathiel's gaze fell onto Legolas' fingers. On the index finger there was something that she too had no recollection of. A long white scar ran all the way down his fingertip. When had he done that? She felt a twinge of apprehension run through her like a lightning bolt- Elven injuries only scarred when the wound was made by the Elf themselves...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far away, a wizard, a half-elf, and four hobbits rode their mounts as swift as possible...  
  
"There it is," said Gandalf. "Mirkwood Forest." The hobbits were amazed by the sight in front of them.  
  
An immense forest spread out in front of them, the colossal silvery trees seemed to carry on for leagues. There was a crisp freshness in the air, and the birds sang a sweet morning song that seemed different from any other they had heard.  
  
"It's beautiful," whispered Frodo.  
  
Elrond sighed, "Yes, very beautiful, but when you consider what the birds sing of..."  
  
Merry looked at the Elf-lord. "What? What do they sing of?" he asked.  
  
"Sadness. A terrible sorrow has gripped this wonderful place. A sorrow I think we know well of..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
They made their way up to the gates of the palace, and the hobbits were relieved when the guards let them in right away. They really didn't want an inquest as to why they were here. As they made their way up the forested paths, they were met by stares and wonder from the Elves there; many of them had never seen a Halfling before.  
  
Now Frodo realized how Legolas must have felt that time when he had invited everyone to a party in the Shire; to have people who are interested in your kind just stop and stare... well, it was really quite unnerving.  
  
They approached the palace, and the hobbits felt a small wave of happiness flow over them when they saw Aragorn and Gimli at the doors.  
  
"Strider!" cried Sam, and ran up to greet the former Ranger.  
  
"Sam!" laughed Aragorn. "I take it that you no longer distrust that cloaked stranger from the inn at Bree?"  
  
Sam looked up with flushed cheeks. "Well, no... But yes... oh, I'm confused..." The whole group laughed. Elrond gasped back his breath.  
  
"Now Estel, what is wrong?"  
  
Aragorn's heart felt heavy. "Gimli, please take the hobbits through to, shall we say, the kitchens?" He smiled when he saw their eyes light up, Pippin's in particular. As they rushed away to find their feast, Aragorn turned back to Gandalf and Elrond.  
  
"It might take a while to explain..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, you know the drill... R+R!  
  
"Why?" I hear you say... well, dearies, let's look at the equation...  
  
REVIEWS= NEW CHAPTERS.  
  
NO REVIEWS= NO NEW CHAPTERS.  
  
Get it? =) 


	14. PLEASE READ, AUTHORS NOTE!

You have no idea how sorry I am, but I'm going on holiday tomorrow for 2 and a half weeks... I AM SO SORRY!!! =S  
  
I promise to work on my fics while I'm away, and I PROMISE to update as soon as I get back...  
  
Namaarie! =) 


	15. The Stars No Longer Sing

DISCLAIMER- Not mine, yaddy yaddy yah...  
  
Ok. I know what you're thinking... "Isn't she supposed to be going on holiday?" Yeah, well... Today is Friday, isn't it? Well, I thought *yesterday* was Friday. Because my mum told me so... stupid parents... -_- So anyway, I'm hoping to get another chapter on each of my stories for all me beloved reviewers before I really *do* go on holiday!  
  
Ah, my favorite pastime! Answering reviews...  
  
Arayelle Lynn (Raye- Glad you think its great!  
  
Elf-Girl- Oh boy... ^_^  
  
Lady Lenna- You feel bad for him? Awww... you're rooting for me? ^_^ YAY!  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl- I learnt my Elvish at a site called I suggest that you go check it out coz it's a great site! ^_^  
  
Jack Sparrow- You *want* Legolas to die?! o.O ... I like you!  
  
nevfacwen- I like your name! ^_^ Thanks for the compliment, here's an update for you!  
  
Lady Lenna- Here's an update, just for you, right before the holiday... ahhh... ^_^  
  
Ebony Falcon- Nice to know that! Thanks, I won't worry... ^_^  
  
Lirenel- HERE I AM WITH AN UPDATE! ^_^ Ok?  
  
On with this happy widdle tale then... =D  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Saurar. Gandalf could simply just not believe it. How could the Shadow Lord return to the realm of the living? It was just not possible... but it had happened, and now one of his friends was suffering the consequences. As he strode into the room, he felt the evil presence immediately.  
  
Legolas was asleep in bed, and Gandalf noticed that he indeed had his eyes closed. Aragorn had thought that it was due to exhaustion, but the old wizard knew better. If Legolas had indeed been reduced to a half-mortal, as they feared, then he would naturally take on the sleeping habits of a mortal.  
  
"Elrond, I am afraid that this is beyond even your skill. It can only be subdued for a short time by the most powerful of magic," he said.  
  
He stepped softly, as he had no wish to waken the Elf, and took a look at him. The scene was pitiful, the archer's skin was pale and cold, a fine line of sweat beading his brow. There were dark rings under his eyes, and his teeth were clenched as though he was fighting an unseen threat.  
  
"That's right lad," thought Gandalf. "Fight it. It will aid the spell."  
  
He raised his staff and let the light from it glow softly over Legolas' pale features. He whispered an ancient spell in a voice so faint that it would have taken the very keenest of Elven hearing to hear it.  
  
He felt nothing but pure relief as the look of fear and pain dissolved from the Elf's face, and even more when his eyes flickered for a moment and then opened, managing a small smile. Aragorn felt a smile creep across his face, for he knew that, for now at least, everything was going to be as normal as they could hope for...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Will he be alright?" asked Tathiel.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Yes, he'll be fine. Our friend Gandalf has used a small charm that will stop Saurar from hurting him," he paused. True, he was suddenly talking to the youngster like she was a young child; she was more intelligent than that. Elrond decided to tell her the truth. "Well, for now at least. He's woken up, would you like to see him? The others are already talking to him."  
  
Tathiel felt a smile spread across her face for the first time in days. "Yes, my lord."  
  
Elrond put a comforting hand on the young elf's shoulder as she pushed open the door, and was delighted to see her brother sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried, and ran over to the bed, giving him an extra big hug. He winced, but a smile broke through.  
  
"Careful Tathiel, I'm still a bit sore." he grinned. Tathiel immediately let go.  
  
"Sorry," she muttered. There was a bombardment of questions upon the Elf, as the hobbits asked how on earth he'd managed to get hurt, and who was this 'Saurar' they'd heard so much about, and basically; what happened?  
  
"If you all don't mind, I'd like to be by myself for a little while." said Legolas rapidly, sounding quite panicked. He swiftly made his way out of the door, but as he turned the corner, those left in the room heard a crashing noise like glass on a stone floor, and a mumbled apology, followed by prompt footfalls as a certain Elf ran out into the courtyard.  
  
"A clumsy Elf?" Sam thought aloud. "Well, there's an unusual thing for an immortal to do."  
  
Tathiel's gaze immediately hit the floor.  
  
"I think there is something that you must know, my dear hobbits," said Aragorn, and he began to retell, yet again, the nightmare that had been playing over the last few days...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn wandered up to a tree in the courtyard. He stopped when he heard a soft singing from above him.  
  
"Legolas?" he called softly. The singing stopped abruptly, and Legolas poked his head out from the branches.  
  
"Yes?" asked the Elf, sounding quite annoyed. Aragorn sighed. "Can I talk to you please?"  
  
It was now Legolas' turn to sigh. "I suppose," As Aragorn climbed up to join his friend, Legolas continued.  
  
"The word 'privacy' never really meant much to you, did it?" Aragorn looked at his friend, not sure if this was a joke or meant seriously. When he saw Legolas grinning, he decided it was the former.  
  
"Very funny," he laughed. His expression changed to seriousness again. "Are you alright?" he asked. Legolas sighed and turned away.  
  
"Do you know what it's like Aragorn? To be honest, I don't know how you mortals can live!"  
  
Aragorn was confused. "I don't understand." He sat down beside his friend.  
  
"The stars," continued Legolas. "They don't sing anymore. And the trees no longer whisper comfort to me; they just stand, silent and still, holding all their secrets to themselves. They've deserted me Aragorn. They no longer care." He turned his head to look at the man, and Aragorn saw tears streaming down the Elf's eyes.  
  
Aragorn felt nothing but shock at his friend's words. "Legolas, I swear, they have not abandoned you. They still sing words of hope and encouragement to you, the stars and the trees," he paused and put a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"You just can't hear them, that's all. I promise you, if there is any way to regain what you have lost, we will find it. To that I pledge." Aragorn sighed inwardly. "If I knew a way..." he thought.  
  
"There is a way we could get it back," said a voice behind them. The two friends turned to see Gandalf. Eru knows how he got there, but somehow he had managed to follow them up the tree. This reminded Aragorn that looks could be very deceiving.  
  
"We will meet with the others tomorrow to discuss it." Then as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.  
  
"I'll leave you here." said Aragorn, and slipped down from the branches, leaving Legolas to his own thoughts about the future...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Please leave your obligatory review at the blue/purple button. Thank you for reading Star-Stallion's chapter, we hope you'll come again soon...  
  
Anyway, now I've gotten over the airport thing...  
  
I PROMISE to update when I get back! For now, go read some other fics of mine if you like...  
  
R+R! =) 


	16. Curious Hobbits

DISCLAIMER- "Reports last night said that someone attempted to steal the rights to The Lord of the Rings. Police have not yet caught the offender. Fortunately, the large Rottweiler's at the Tolkien Estate protected the Professor's belongings by biting the criminal on the derriere..."  
  
Stupid dogs... I'm not gonna be able to sit down for a week... Look, if it was mine, would I be trying to steal it?! No. Thank you.  
  
Review replies...  
  
Ebony Falcon- Yeah, that break was real good for me; I've managed to finish all my ongoing fics and come up with 4 new ones! ^_^  
  
Lirenel- I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Gwyn- Don't blame me!!! Blame the parents!!! Anyway, I'm back now, so I've updated... hope you enjoy!  
  
Irish QT- I have many many many new ideas! Like, 4 NEW FANFICS worth of ideas... I hope I see you there! ^_^  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl- Oops! Sorry! It's a site called . It's a printable sheet; if you wanna print it just put your printer settings to Landscape, and press the button! It also gives you it in actual Elvish writing, its really good!  
  
Jodie- Hey, I dunno what's the matter with Saurar... well, I *do*, but that's for me to know, and you to find out! =D  
  
Lady Lenna- Well, he's got control back *for now*... who knows what other horrors lie in wait for our Elven prince? *Mwuhahahahaha!* =D  
  
KnowInsight- Did the time pass by fast enough for you? ^_^  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl- Flying Hamster of Doom, huh? I'd better watch out... ^_^ Legolas said thanks very much for the band-aid, and can he have a whole packet of them coz he figures he's gonna need them before this fic is over... =D  
  
Well, that's it! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There was a meeting the next morning. For Legolas, the whole event seemed to hold a sense of deja-vu, Elrond again led the Council, they were again all present, and yet again it was all to discuss what to do about a dark lord.  
  
"How many times do I have to do this in a lifetime?" he thought to himself...  
  
Tathiel was bored stiff. Luckily for her, the fact that she slept with her eyes open made it fairly easy to conceal the fact that she had fallen asleep on numerous occasions. She was able to pick up any bits of information that she considered vital... but by the Valar! Gandalf could truly be a bore at times...  
  
"Saurar was a Mirkwood Elf before he gave his light over to the Dark Powers. He was trained, in secret, by Saruman, who taught him many supernatural powers, which normally would not be able to be used by an Elf.  
  
His final test was to murder one of his own kind, an act which he took out in cold blood. He was brought before your father, Legolas, and banished from the realm of light forever, to reign over his own kingdom in the Realm of Shadow forever more.  
  
It seems now though, that he has found a way to come back. I suggest that we travel to where it was that your unfortunate fate was almost sealed my friend," he said, looking at Legolas with utmost sympathy, "and regain what it is you have lost."  
  
"It's unbelievable!" thought Tathiel. "Just those few words and fate is decided."  
  
Frodo smiled to himself. They were re-united. The Fellowship was back together again, ready to face a new evil; "But wait..." he thought, sadness crept back into his thoughts.  
  
"Not without Boromir," he sighed. The Fellowship could never be complete without Boromir...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tathiel was in her room packing. Her little bag seemed to be stuffed with the 'necessary' equipment that Aragorn had told her to bring. She was so engrossed in trying to cram in some extra cloaks that she didn't hear the soft footfalls of Legolas. She jumped as he sneaked up behind her.  
  
"I should have known! You're the only person quiet enough to do that!" she giggled, sitting on the bed. Legolas sat down beside her.  
  
"Actually, I have something for you," he said, and out of a pocket in his tunic he pulled a necklace.  
  
"It was Mother's. She gave it to me before she left." Tathiel gasped at its beauty. Legolas smiled. "I thought you'd like it," he said, and a sorrowful look came to those pale grey orbs of his.  
  
"She told me; 'Whenever you feel alone, or afraid, just put it on, and I'll be close.' I say the same thing to you Tathiel. I want you to keep it." He closed Tathiel's hand around the trinket tightly. "I want you to look after that treasure always." They sat silent for a moment, and it took the older of the two siblings to break it.  
  
"Who on Middle-Earth taught you to fold your clothes? A Balrog?!" laughed Legolas, pulling out one of Tathiel's crumpled cloaks. Tathiel grinned. "Of course not! You did!" Legolas' expression changed from laughter to bemusement.  
  
"So I did..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
And so, the next day the reformed Fellowship set out to conquer a much more personal evil. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the trees were whispering quiet words of good fortune and fair winds to those that wandered under their boughs.  
  
"It is so strange," Tathiel murmured to herself, "that this most glorious day should be connected with such a sad event." Her vision wandered to her brother, and she watched him intently.  
  
For Legolas, well, he felt better than he'd felt for a good few days now. That sordid shadow that had threatened him had, for a time, been lifted, and he was able to control his own thoughts, his own actions; they were his own, and no one could change that at this moment in time.  
  
He felt like he could fly, up there with the birds, and the clouds. He was happy with the world, for there was no darkness. Tathiel was pleased that he seemed so content, and allowed herself to relax. There was no danger at the moment, so why worry? A small tugging on her sleeve jolted her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Sam walking beside her.  
  
"Oh, hello Sam!" she said cheerfully. The hobbit seemed to be quite uplifted by her exuberance, and Tathiel was pleased to see him starting to come out of that 'shell' that he seemed to be in.  
  
He was a very kind Halfling, well, they all were, but Sam seemed to have an unquenchable curiosity about Elves.  
  
"Is everything alright?" she asked. Sam seemed to shift a little, and then proceeded to carry on.  
  
"Yes, it's just... well, I was wondering if you could clear something up for me please, Ms Tathiel," he said. "Its something I heard in Mirkwood, a story, but I didn't hear it all, and I was wondering if you could fill me in? It was something about the stars and Elven souls..." he trailed off.  
  
Tathiel smiled. "Of course Sam. It is said that Elbereth, the Star-Queen, would protect the souls of any dead Elves who leave loved ones behind that need them, by bringing them up to the midnight sky, and letting their light shine as a star. That way, the dead ones relatives would always know that they are near, and watching over them, ready to protect them while they sleep."  
  
Sam's face held a vision of awe. "That's beautiful..." he whispered, and Tathiel couldn't help but smile. She was going to like this hobbit...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Not much action in that chapter, but don't fret! It'll all be made up for *very* soon...  
  
Yes, before anyone reviews telling me that story of Tath's was wrong, I KNOW!!! I MADE IT UP!!! Anyway, there's a reference to it later in the story... =)  
  
So, R+R! I need it! It's like my life... I depend on reviews. 


	17. Whats The Matter With You?

DISCLAIMER- Not mine. ='(  
  
Ok, review replies!  
  
Gwyn- Yay! I'm afraid I can't make any promises about leaving again, but I try my hardest to stay, really I do! ^_^  
  
Gilrean3- Yes, I had an excellent holiday! I'm glad you like it. Oh, yeah, about Narn î hin... I'm afraid I'm going through a bit of writers block for that at the moment, but I promise that the second I write it, I'll put it up! I've got the entire story set out and everything, but it's just making it *sound* good. ^_^  
  
KnowInsight- You're never happy, are you?! ^_^ Was this too distant? I'm expecting a 'yes' answer...  
  
Coolio02- Thank you!  
  
Irish QT- Ta very much!  
  
Lady Lenna- Yeah, I'm back! (Hears various groans from readers) Oi! Yeah, I thought he deserved a bit of a break, but count on this; he ain't gonna have peace for too long! I know I'm evil! =D I invented the word!... ok, maybe not, but you know what I mean!  
  
On with my longest story yet!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
That night, a calm warm breeze blew through the trees. The full moon was high in the sky, and its silvery rays were reflected in Tathiel's long blonde hair. She was watching those same stars that she'd talked to Sam about earlier that day, and they danced and twinkled merrily above the tree tops.  
  
Below the large tree that she sat in, Legolas was on watch, busying himself by re-stringing his bow and sharpening his arrow tips. The night held a cool and peaceful serenity to it... but all good things must come to an end.  
  
He heard it again.  
  
"No!" thought Legolas. "No, not him again! Gandalf got rid of him; I shouldn't be hearing him, no!"  
  
Still that silky smooth voice carried through on the once peace-omened wind.  
  
"Oh, you thought you'd gotten away?" Saurar laughed. "Yes, I thought I'd give you a break for a while. But now, now little Elven Prince, I have returned, I've come back with a vengeance! And guess what?" The evil Shadow- lord cackled again. "I have decided to show your friends just how 'loyal' you truly are to them. Now... who to choose?"  
  
He paused, and Legolas held his breath, not knowing what Saurar was going to do.  
  
"Ah, yes... the King! Yes, I know you've been friends for a long time... perfect."  
  
Legolas cringed inside as Saurar broke through Gandalf's spell and forced the young Elf to do his bidding; he felt a rush of fear rip through him as he took up one of his long knifes and proceeded to where Aragorn was fast asleep...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn didn't know why, but his passive dream was suddenly interrupted by a terrible sense of foreboding.  
  
"What's wrong now?" he wondered to himself. He let that inevitable feeling of awareness wash over him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see one of his best friends standing over him.  
  
"Legolas?" he whispered hoarsely, wondering what was wrong with his Elven friend. His wonder turned swiftly to alarm as Legolas grinned maliciously. His eyes flashed darkly and dangerously.  
  
"Guess again," he hissed.  
  
Aragorn only just managed to roll out of the way as one of his supposed 'friend's' white-handled knifes whistled down to where his head was barely seconds before.  
  
"Legolas?! By Manwë, what's the matter with you?!" He already knew though; Saurar was back, and taking a cold-blooded revenge. He snatched up his sword from the ground beside his bed-roll, promising himself to use it for defense only, not attack. It was needed for the former purpose immediately, as he dodged a fierce blow to his head.  
  
"Legolas! Stop!" he pleaded, raising his blade to block another swing of Legolas' twin knifes.  
  
"Gandalf! Help!" The wizard was lifted from the depths of a dreamless sleep, as were Tathiel and the hobbits, and they were all stunned to see their two companions fighting. Then Gandalf knew. His spell had worn off. Saurar had regained control over the Elf.  
  
"Legolas! This is Gandalf. You know what you have to do, fight him, go on Legolas, I know you can!" His words seemed to go unheeded, and panic hit him as Aragorn's sword was swept from his grasp with a swift flick of the Elf's wrist.  
  
The knife swept up to Aragorn's throat with a deadly speed, the Man was helpless. Gandalf shut his eyes tight to avoid watching his friend's inevitable death...  
  
The sound of metal slicing through a neck never came however. Gandalf opened his eyes to see Legolas standing tensely, as though he was resisting some will, his knife pressed against Aragorn's throat hard, but not cutting or drawing blood. Aragorn had a look of pure fear in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas," he paused as the blade was pushed harder against his neck. "Legolas please, it's me, you know? Your friend, Aragorn, it's me, Legolas, please; take the sword down, please."  
  
Legolas looked intently at the man. His eyes showed that he was fighting the Shadow, but it was difficult... and the darkness appeared to be winning. Aragorn looked into the Elf's eyes, which were dark and foreboding.  
  
"Please?" he said quietly. Legolas blinked, and the dimness that was around his eyes disappeared. The sword dropped from his hand in shock. His eyes opened wide, and his mouth dropped open slightly. His face paled into a sickly white colour; he was going into shock. Tathiel was the first to speak.  
  
"Legolas, it's alright, you didn't know." she said soothingly, trying to calm her brother down. Legolas turned his head, and the tearful look in his eyes was that of fear, confusion, regret and guilt. He started shivering as the full enormity of what he'd just done set in. Shaking his head, he ran off into the forest.  
  
Aragorn looked very shaken, but still managed to call after his friend to come back, but the Elf never turned round.  
  
"I'd better go after him." said Aragorn, and followed Legolas' path. "And I as well," said Gimli, and also ran in between the dark trees. Tathiel, Gandalf and the hobbits were left.  
  
"Oh dear. I have a bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling..." muttered Gandalf to himself. Tathiel frowned.  
  
"Why, Gandalf? Why do you feel bad?" she asked the white haired Istari. Gandalf turned to her.  
  
"Because my dear, wherever those three go, trouble never seems to be too far behind..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He couldn't believe it. He'd just tried to kill Aragorn. Legolas sat down on a large knotted tree root and let things run over in his mind. He didn't care if Saurar came to him again, all he had to do was stay away from the others and they wouldn't get hurt. His peace was shattered when a familiar voice filtered through the air.  
  
"Legolas? Come on, I know that you are around here somewhere!" called Aragorn. Legolas sighed with irritation; he wanted to be on his own! Why couldn't the man see that?! His fuming caused him not to notice Aragorn and Gimli come up behind him.  
  
"Now Master Elf. Do you care to return to camp, or will we have to drag you back kicking and screaming, like only an Elf such as yourself could manage?" said Gimli, meaning to sound cheerful.  
  
His chuckling stopped when Legolas gave him a glare that had been perfected over a good few many years of long years of Elven immortality. If looks could kill, the Dwarf would have been in a coffin under the ground by now.  
  
"Don't you two understand?! I. Want. To. Be. ALONE!" shouted Legolas, emphasizing each word. Aragorn grumbled to himself something about stubborn Elves, and then paced after Legolas, who was making attempts to walk away.  
  
"No you don't! Look, Legolas, please try to understand," he said, looking at the Elf with a face that pleaded. "We don't want you getting caught on your own when Saurar comes back. Alright?" The Elf looked at him, and Aragorn realized there were tears in Legolas' eyes.  
  
"No, Aragorn. Now I want you to understand- I cannot control it. So if any of you are near, then someone is going to get hurt. And I wouldn't be able to live with that." he finished, saying the last line with a touch of formality. Gimli looked at his friend up and down; he was in the famous little pose of his known as the 'Thranduil Stance'.  
  
It was aptly named, seeing as he looked just like his father when he did it; arms folded, glaring, and looking as though a thousand Balrogs wouldn't be able handle him.  
  
"Very typical." thought Gimli. However, Legolas' mimicry of his father was cut short by a screech coming through the darkened trees.  
  
"What is that?" asked Gimli quietly, his voice betraying his fear. Aragorn looked confused and alarmed, but Legolas looked terrified, his wide eyes and open mouth showing that he knew what this terror was.  
  
It took the Elf a second to find his voice, but when he did, his companions heard a name uttered that they had truly believed the three of them had left behind after the War of the Ring...  
  
"Orcs..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I hope that didn't get your pulse racing too much. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me by following these simple words; R+R... 


	18. Uncomfortable Beds For The Night

Yeah, believe it or not, I'M BACK!!! I bet you weren't expecting that!  
  
Ok, reviewer replies!  
  
Gwyn- Thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Wow, no bad review, I feel so privileged! ^_^  
  
Kawaii Elf Girl- Oh really? I'm still showing a little compassion... not that that'll last for long! Hang on, Legolas wants to say something; "Um, yeah, thanks a lot for the band aids! And I love sparkly things, you know, I just couldn't stop staring around Lothlorien because it's so sparkly, and I was talking to Galadriel-" O-KAAAAY! *clamps hand over Leggy's mouth* I swear, he'll be on all night... YAY!!! COOKIES!!! Share all round!  
  
Irish QT- ^_^ I've updated! My friends who read this before I began putting it here also commented on my "excellent" elf-torture... I have a degree in that, you know!  
  
Coolio02- A very close call indeed! Here's an update, just for you!  
  
Elevan Oracal- Thank you! Yeah, some people got confused about that on a different site; basically my teenage mindset sticks it in the Surname files, so it's built in... =P Yup, Saurar has *serious* mental issues! ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying this, and I'm honored to have the longest review you've ever written! (Even if you *are* high on Sprite!)  
  
Shadow Lancer- Eat your bro's Gamecube?! Wow... that's one mental cat! ^_^ I'm glad you're enjoying this!  
  
Gilrean3- I've KEPT WRITING!!! Happy?! ^_^  
  
KnowInsight- The Three Amigos... nice nickname! ^_^ Yeah, yeah, I know, where was the quick update... I got round to it, didn't I?! I should get on here a lot more now, I was ill, then I had to go live with my grandparents for a week (No Computer = SERIOUS withdrawal symptoms!!!) and then there is the small fact of *homework* for school *gnashes teeth* Flippin' teachers...  
  
Ebony Falcon- Thank you! I'm a sucker for dramatics... does it show?! ^_^  
  
bunny-luver- Love your name btw! Thanks for the nice review!  
  
Ok, I apologize for my prolonged absence! And for those of you who requested longer chapters, I have *attempted* to do more this time! On with the story then...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gandalf, I'm worried about them. Surely we should just follow them a little way, you know, just to be positive..." said Tathiel. Gandalf's glare simmered, accompanied by an annoyed grunt.  
  
"No young Elfling!" he grumbled. "They will be fine." he finished, the latter sentence emerging more soothingly. Tathiel grumbled as she sat back down again.  
  
"Now I know for sure that there is something wrong!" she said to herself sarcastically. The hobbits just watched the scene as it played out, not wishing to come between the bristling Istari and the emotionally charged she-Elf.  
  
She sat down in a huff, and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind and listen to the song of the forest. The stars sang, the trees whispered sweet words, and the breeze was calm and cool. She could hear everything... which brought about a horrific metallic noise rushing through the pure air; a noise like swords clashing.  
  
Her large blue eyes snapped open. "No!" she whispered aloud. She scrambled to her feet, kicking up a few dry, decaying leaves from under her feet, and sped with the swiftness that only an Elf could manage through the trees, Gandalf and the hobbits, aroused by her sudden movements, followed close behind.  
  
"What's going on Gandalf?!" gasped Merry as he struggled along with the others to keep up with the young agile Elf.  
  
"I do not know Master Meriadoc, but an Elf's senses are keen, and we would do well to trust their instincts." replied the white haired wizard, panting as they sped through the thick trees that lay in their path, following their nimble guide...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Her light footfalls made hardly any imprint in the soft dark soil, but she was able to follow Aragorn and Gimli's hard tracks in the earth. When she approached a small clearing, her heart leapt into her mouth. Remains, remnants of a battle were strewn across the ground. Dead bodies lay lifelessly on the ground, a foul stench of death and blood nauseating all who smelled it. Red life liquid was spattered across the trees, who recoiled from the symbol of demise that sordidly decorated their normally beautiful, unspoiled branches.  
  
She then realized something, whether to jump for joy or burst into tears, she did not know. There was no sign of Aragorn, Legolas, or Gimli but for a fair number of sharp tipped arrows embedded in the backs of the attackers and the tell-tale wounds inflicted with both sword and axe. There was, however, ever so just enough information for Gandalf to reach a conclusion.  
  
"I am afraid that our three friends have been captured." said Gandalf gravely. He turned away and sat down, his aged bones creaking with the strain. Pippin, Merry and Sam followed him.  
  
"What shall we do Mr. Gandalf sir?" asked Sam. The worry that he had been bottling up since learning of all the dark deeds that had taken place for the other members of the Fellowship were beginning to catch up with him, and tears caused his large brown eyes to glitter like stars.  
  
"I do not have a solution as of yet Master Samwise, but I will think of one," replied Gandalf, his features grim yet determined.  
  
No, it couldn't have happened. They couldn't have been caught. "Not Legolas," thought Tathiel. "He is too clever, he wouldn't... he couldn't! And not with Aragorn and Gimli with him... it's not true..." She was desperate, just to see anything, absolutely anything to show where the three of them had been taken to. She stared down at her feet, tough why she did not know, for surely it could show her nothing but the tracks in the wet earth.  
  
The tracks in the dirt... that was the key! Whoever had taken them were apparently not all that bright, forgetting to cover their clumsy tracks, obviously in a large group of some sort. She could follow their trail and find them! She made sure that she had her sword, which would probably come in very useful. She began to walk off when...  
  
"You're going after them, aren't you?" said Frodo. Tathiel turned. She saw in the Hobbit's eyes a piercing gaze, most unnatural for one of the Shire folk. This particular Halfling had seen terrible things though. Perhaps the lure of the Ring, now destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, perhaps it still lingered on in his mind. Perhaps.  
  
"Yes Frodo. I'm going. I have to find them." Frodo, changing his expression, looked entirely sympathetic but persevering at the same time as only a Hobbit can do. "Please Tathiel, wait. Just wait and we can go together!" However, the look he received from the Elven princess was enough to turn fire to ice.  
  
"I'm going after them Frodo. Don't try to stop me. Just tell Gandalf that I've gone." said Tathiel darkly. With that, Frodo watched transfixed as the youngest Royal child of the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood ran in between the dark and ominous trees after her brother and his friends...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
His eyes flickered open, and the first thing he noticed was that it was dark. Very dark. And to make matters worse- he was behind bars. Aragorn shifted his head slightly and immediately regretted it as a white hot pain shot over his forehead. He turned it slowly, learning from his mistake, and saw a shape lying next to him. It was too dark to work out what it was. He tried to remember what had happened...  
  
~*~*Flashback*~*~  
  
For the first time in his life, Legolas was wrong. The attackers were not Orcs. They were, in fact, large cumbersome men who strikingly resembled to the Wild Men of Dunland. Maybe it was the fact that his Elvish senses were dulled down to mortal capacity, or maybe it was because of the emotionally charged event that had just transpired. Whatever it was, it had clouded his judgment.  
  
He parried a blow and swung Anduril hard, slicing one ambusher across the middle. He swung, blocked, and slashed again, bringing down another. As he whipped around twirling his sword in a rough weather worn hand, he saw something out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Legolas watch out!" he screamed, trying to alert his friend to the large warrior that was sneaking up on him. Legolas turned and tried his best to dodge the hideous dark being, but the sheer numbers of marauders was taking its toll.  
  
He had already lost sight of Gimli, and now could only watch in helpless horror as Legolas took a brutal kick to the chest. It must have hurt something awful, for the Elf's eyes flickered into the back of his head and he keeled over, unconscious. A tearing pain washed over Aragorn's skull, stars exploded before his eyes, and he also succumbed to the darkness...  
  
~*~*End Flashback*~*~  
  
Now his vision had cleared he was able to take in his surroundings. He was in a cell, bound and gagged... and there was someone with him; two people, to be precise. Aragorn looked to his left and saw Gimli, out for the count, propped up against the wall. A slight shuddering near his feet caused him to look down, and to both his relief and misery he beheld his friend Legolas, still out cold at his feet. "Well," thought Aragorn morbidly, "at least we know where each other are now..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The first thing he noticed was a blinding pain in his ribs. Legolas let himself groan subconsciously as he woke up, and opening his eyes revealed that he was in a cell.  
  
A prison cell, with bars on the door and no windows, and darkness everywhere, creeping into every little nook and cranny. "Not a very comfortable place either," he thought. He tried sitting up, but a sharp stinging in his chest made him gasp and slip straight back down again.  
  
"We were wondering when you would wake up." said a voice. Legolas recognized it as Aragorn. "Stay still," he continued, and crawled on his knees over to Legolas. "How do you feel?" he asked, looking down on his friend with eyes of concern.  
  
Legolas looked at him as though it was the stupidest question asked in the history of Arda. "Oh I am fine, save for the small, insignificant fact that I feel as though a ten ton cave-troll has stamped on my ribs," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, your temper certainly hasn't been affected." said Gimli, shuffling along the floor on his bottom. He stopped by his friends as fits of laughter grasped them. "What? What?!" he demanded.  
  
"Oh, Gimli," gasped Legolas, "You looked just like a- a-..." He broke off again, trying to regain control. "Well, I cannot find words to describe it, but..." He trailed off as more hysteric hilarity shook his body.  
  
"Blasted Elf." muttered Gimli. Legolas was still laughing, when suddenly he stopped and hissed; a sharp pain down his ribs reminded him of his injury.  
  
"They look broken," said Aragorn, "Be careful, try not to move around too much, I have nothing to bind them with, and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to." Legolas looked at the King of Gondor in confusion.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. Aragorn let a sympathetic smile grace his face.  
  
"Because, my Elven friend, it may have escaped your attention but we just so happen to be tied up at our wrists."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Oh. That causes a bit of a problem..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Later on that night, Legolas heard their two guards bickering. He homed in his acute Elvish hearing to try and pick up what the men were saying.  
  
"I don't know about that Elf," said the first one. "I've 'eard that their kind don't do too well when they are away from trees and stars and stuff for too long, ya know, makes 'em ill and stuff."  
  
Legolas bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He knew that many races were not fully aware of Elves, always assuming and making up tales to satisfy themselves. Normally however these stories were far from the truth.  
  
"Don't be such a fool Fendur!" said the second one, disbelief evident in his tone. "That's just an old wives' tale that! As if one of them could get sick..." If the men had been doing their job properly, they would have began to suspect something as a sly grin crept over Legolas' face...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Aragorn, wake up, I have an idea!" Legolas shook the man as rigorously as possible from behind.  
  
"Eh? Wha- what are you doing?" mumbled Aragorn. His eyes drifted open to see that Legolas had a look of ecstatic hope and glee about him; Aragorn had seen this look before, when they were both many years younger and he had just met the Elf. It always graced the Elf's face when he was planning something- normally some sort of mischief.  
  
"I have a plan to get out of here! Those imbecilic men think that Elves fall ill when separated from nature," said Legolas.  
  
"And?" asked Aragorn, his brain not fully aware yet. Legolas couldn't help but sigh with exasperation.  
  
"This means, my dim-witted friend, that if I can make them think that I am ill, and you are the only one that can help me..." Aragorn suddenly realized what the Elf was getting at.  
  
"Then they would have to untie me so I can see what is wrong! And then, I can untie you, and we can fight our way out!" Legolas smiled, glad the human had finally understood. That was the problem with humans; it always took a long time to explain things to them. Fortunately he had forever to live, so he could afford to use the time like this... at least, he'd had forever to live. Now he was not so sure.  
  
He wouldn't let that drag Aragorn's hopes down though. "Exactly. Now, I think we should wait for Gimli to awaken," he said, hoping that had been enough to swerve any suspicions his friend may have had.  
  
"Why?" asked Aragorn, "So that we can explain to him also?" That same grin that Legolas had worn earlier returned.  
  
"No. Unfortunately, Gimli's acting abilities are not the most incredible in Arda. Do you understand where I'm going?"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "You are truly evil. He is really going to believe that there is something wrong with you!"  
  
Legolas laughed as well. "Well, we will receive a better reaction at the very least... and I will also gain another hand in the bickering contest. After all," laughed the Elf, "Since when was a Dwarf that concerned about an Elf?!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gimli woke up after ironically having one of the best sleeps he'd had in ages. He let his head clear a little when suddenly he heard a slight moan from the corner. "What the-?" he thought, and turned.  
  
He was more than a little surprised to see Legolas sitting in the corner, his knees pulled up near his chin, hunched over, and with his eyes shut tight. "Legolas are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes slightly and looked over to him. "No Gimli, I feel dreadfully sick."  
  
Gimli panicked slightly as his Elf friend let his head loll back and rest on the wall.  
  
"Aragorn, what's the matter with him?! What's wrong?!"  
  
Aragorn was trying his best not to laugh. "If that elf ever wants to give up his royal position," he thought, "There will always be an opening for him at Gondor's theatre!" He heard Gimli's gruff voice asking about the state of their friend's health; he regained his composure and replied.  
  
"I do not know Gimli." His words had their desired effect as one of the guards came to the door...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
There it is! Please R+R, I appreciate it! ^_^ I decided to stick in a bit of lightness coz Ebony Falcon said it was getting a bit dramatic... I can assure you though that it will become dark again soon! And, just so you know, YES this will wander into AU (more than it has already!), but I PROMISE it will come back to canon! Promise!  
  
P.S To Jo and Amy, I know you've both read this before, but I've looked over it and improved it! Tell me what you think! ^_^ 


	19. Withering Leaves

Believe it or not... this is the last chapter. Yup, I decided that because all you wonderful people who review me are so nice, I'd write a super-bumper-mega chapter!!! This is the longest chapter I've written for _anything_, I swear!!! It's about 12 pages long!!! So you'd better appreciate it!

Someone asked me about the ending... YES there will be a sequel!!!

Reviewer replies!

**Kawaii Elf-Girl; Legolas says he'd love some PEZ! And I've tried to write a long chapter... happy now?! ^_^ And will you **puh_lease_** update Fellowship of the Fleas and To Hell and Back: An Elf's Tale?!?! I'm dying to see the rest!**

**Gwyn; Well, I've updated! And it's a nice long chapter too... enjoy!**

**KnowInsight; Here's an update, I hope you like it!**

**Gilrean3; Thank you! I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

**Ebony Falcon; Yup, tricksy tricksy... thanks for the compliment! I hope you enjoy the end of it!**

**ElvenRanger13; ^_^ Lol, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

Now I have to warn you, this last chapter is angsty by the end. Very angsty. In fact, you may well want to stock up on a few boxes of tissues, because my friends have cried reading it... **WARNING- This is where it goes AU-ish. It will return to canon in the sequel though... enjoy...**

~*~*~*~  ****

"What's the matter wiv' 'im?" questioned the guard. Aragorn turned his gaze up to the man; he was ugly, with a long scar running down his face past his right eye, matted hair, and a long, scraggly beard. 

"I am not sure, but I believe it may have something to do with his being away from the outside." said Aragorn. 

The guard suddenly looked very alarmed. "Jerska! Come here!" he called. 

"This is obviously Fendur," thought Aragorn. Jerska hobbled over, his face grumpy and tired. 

"What is it Fendur?" he asked, not sounding too happy. 

"I told you 'ed get sick, didn't I tell you Jerska, that Elf's been away from the trees to long and now 'e's sick! And 'e's the important one that the Boss wants!" Jerska turned to Aragorn. 

"You know how to 'elp 'im?" 

Aragorn nodded. "You'll have to untie me though." he said. Now it has already been said that the guards were dense, but were they that brainless?          

Jerska entered the tiny cell, and Aragorn had a feeling that it was starting to get just a _little_ too crowded, what with three prisoners and a guard as well. The burly guard came over to the King and undid his bonds from behind his back. He brought his hands round to the front, rubbing his wrists where the rope had chafed them. 

"There," sighed the man, "Now don't try no funny stuff, ya 'ear me? Or I'll have your 'ide on me wall." 

Aragorn crawled over to his friend. Legolas was still curled into a ball, breathing heavily. He pretended to look over his friend, searching for any abnormal things.

 "Of course," thought Aragorn, "The only abnormal thing here is that Elf's twisted sense of humor!" He pulled his cloak around him and started to untie the Elf's hands, the over garment concealing his actions. Legolas turned his head towards the man, and whispered in a quiet voice; 

"How is it faring?" Aragorn was still fiddling with the ropes around the Elf's wrists. 

"Just a minute. Keep going, I'll get us out of here soon." Legolas tried to emphasize his 'illness' with a soft groan and shut his eyes. 

"You're loose!" whispered Aragorn. Legolas pulled his hands silently to fold them at his chest, balled into fists. Then the King turned his attention to the guards. "You might want to come and look at this!" he called. 

Fendur and Jerska strode up to where the two friends were. Gimli was hovering protectively in the background; he had never felt so worried. He kept his distance however, and watched the conversation intently. 

"Well, what's the matter with 'im?" asked Fendur. The foul guard bent over the shivering form of the Elf... and was extremely surprised to see Legolas' eyes dash open. 

"I don't take too kindly to underhanded criminals like you!" he cried brashly, and with a swift kick of his leg, he was rewarded with a satisfying crack as the guard's nose broke and the bone splintered into his skull; killing him instantly.

 Jerska stood, stunned, but was soon given leave of his shock. He gave a cry before running towards his charges with a small dagger ready... he fell soundlessly to the floor as Aragorn twisted his neck and broke it before he could do anything with it. Gimli, on the other hand, was standing there, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He couldn't believe it as a seemingly perfectly fine Elf got up and brushed some dirt off himself. 

"If you have no qualms Master Dwarf," said Legolas, "We would like to get going... of course, that is, once you have finished your near faultless impression of a salmon..."           

~*~*~*~

"It's too dark... I hate the dark... Oh, Legolas, when I find you, I swear I'll kill you!" thought Tathiel to herself. She stubbed her toe in the pitch blackness, and turned the air blue with a particularly distasteful Elven curse. She suddenly realized what she'd done; if anyone had heard that, she would have brought shame upon the house of Mirkwood. 

"Now Tathiel Greenleaf, what would Father say if he heard you talking like that?!" she mumbled to herself. But it was dark... and it was cold... and she felt naught but emptiness in the pit of her stomach... 

She tried to concentrate on happy memories; Legolas teaching her how to use her first bow when she was very little, her father Thranduil hugging her at night during a particularly fearful thunderstorm, and the heart-warming stories she had learnt at home in her beloved Mirkwood. 

But involuntarily her thoughts began to turn to the darker points in her life; that fateful first trip outside of the Kingdom's borders, the mind-numbing horror at learning her brother's affliction, the anguish at learning that the three of them had been captured. And her mind dived deeper into the depths of despair; never knowing her mother, and then something she thought had been buried long ago. Ruhermin. 

Legolas wasn't always Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Their older brother Ruhermin was the one that Tathiel could remember, although the perils of Mirkwood had caused Thranduil to bury five more of his children in those painful years. Ruhermin has gone missing for many months... they found his body abandoned in the Deep South of the woods... killed by spiders, they had said. She had refused to believe it. Ruhermin would _never_ let himself be killed by eight-legged freaks...  

She felt her hand reaching up reflexively to her necklace- she felt so alone. It was so dark. "By the Valar, what was I thinking?!" she thought to herself. "My brother and his friends have already been taken, but still I insist on coming alone! It has finally happened. I have finally lost my mind." 

Tathiel stumbled on in the darkness, but suddenly stopped tense, ears alert, as she picked up the raucous sounds of harsh talking. She ventured a little further, and in the distance she caught a glimpse of the soft warm glow of firelight. 

"Men, certainly, and drunk by the sounds of it; a ragtag bunch of ruffians if ever there was one." She crept up behind a rock swiftly and silently as only an Elf like herself could manage, and peered at the sight below her...

~*~*~*~

It was them! Tathiel gasped as she saw the three missing friends, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli, they were all together, all unscathed, or so it looked. She could have cried with elation, she had found them, safe and sound! But wait... her brother, he looked very ill. 

"What the-?" she wondered, how could Legolas be ill? Elves couldn't get sick... unless some foul play was at hand here. 

It was a bit of a blur to be quite honest, and she was a little unclear as to what happened, yet something was happening- was it? Yes, a fight!  After an obscure lapse in time, she was elated and relived to see Legolas and his friends emerge out of the shadows, and Legolas looked fine. A wide grin spread across her face, and beaming with delight, she called down to them; "Legolas! Aragorn, Gimli, hey, look, up here!"   

"What the- _Tathiel?!" cried Legolas. Gimli whipped round to see the youngest child of King Thranduil positively glowing with glee. _

"Elves," he thought, "I've never understood them, and probably never will..." However, he couldn't suppress a grin as he watched the little Elf-girl fling herself with all her might into her older brother's arms and give him as big a hug as she could manage with her tiny arms.

"You had me worried sick!" she sniffed, her emotions getting the better of her. Legolas smiled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. He didn't want to let her go... 

"Come, we must move on. Stay as silent as possible, and remain in the shadows," whispered Aragorn, breaking up the reunion. 

~*~*~*~

They had crept around the shadowy halls for a while now, and no one had said a word, apart from one or two whispered warnings from someone or other about wandering guards. 

They found themselves in a dark corridor, hearts beating fast and breath coming short; if the Boss, whoever it was, caught them, it was likely that they would receive a worse punishment than being returned to that cursed cell. This horrid thought was just crossing Tathiel's mind when she suddenly banged into something soft in front of her. 

~*~*~*~

Suddenly it all went dark. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe... just an all consuming blackness all around...

~*~*~*~

"Hey!" she whispered angrily to Legolas. He made no answer. "Legolas? Hello? Legolas?" she said softly underneath her breath. 

When she still received no reply, she walked in front of him. She was a little confused at his wide-open stare, gaping at some unseen threat. She waved a slender hand in front of his face; nothing. Not even a blink. 

"Aragorn, what is wrong with him?" she asked, a little afraid now. Aragorn turned, and the fear and bemusement Tathiel held swiftly passed to him. 

"Legolas, can you hear me mellonamin, are you alright?"

Gimli also wondered at this change. "Legolas lad, what's the matter?"

~*~*~*~          

It was far too difficult to contemplate what had just happened, but now Legolas found himself standing in a cold dark room, completely alone, surrounded by an ominous gloom, and a wind whipping around him, the noise like a thousand rushing voices pounding in his ears. However, over these voices, one in particular was clear and strong; "_Ah... Greenleaf... I was wondering when you would arrive... the light is in my grasp..." _

As if on cue, a searing pain, greater than he'd ever felt before, ripped across the Elf's body; it was almost certain who this was. "Not you again..." he croaked as the pain began to subside and he fell forward on his knees, gasping for breath...

~*~*~*~

Aragorn caught the Elf as he suddenly fell to the floor. "Legolas!"

~*~*~*~ 

"_Oh yes, me again!" Saurar laughed manically, the sound of it piercing Legolas' heart more dangerously than any blade, be it Elven or Morgul. "_Now, your friends seem a little concerned. Time to go... I'll be seeing you soon..._" _

And as quickly as it had happened, he was back, once again in that dank corridor, wheezing. He nearly didn't recognize the face of Aragorn hovering over him. 

"What happened?!" asked Aragorn, his voice sounding as though he had been on the receiving end of a terrifying experience. 

Legolas shook his head, trying to clear it of some of the dull throbbing pain that still lingered on in it. "I... he..." he trailed off, still breathless. "I don't really know," he finished, intending to say to his friend next that he was fine and they should carry on, but curiosity got the better of him. 

"What happened to me?" he asked, looking fearfully into Aragorn's eyes, trying to discover why the man was so shaken up. 

"You... you stopped. Just... just stopped for a second there my friend. You gave us all quite a scare, but-" He was immediately interrupted by a noise coming from the dark shadowy corner. It was like metal scraping on metal, a harsh intake of cold hateful breath.

Tathiel's gaze shot up. "What is that?" she inquired fearfully. 

Then Legolas remembered Saurar's last words; "_I'll be seeing you soon..._" 

It could only mean one thing. "It's him," whispered Legolas frantically. "It's Saurar..."   

A bone-chilling chuckling signaled the arrival of he who had caused them all to be in that god-forsaken tunnel in the first place. Tathiel cowered behind Gimli, crouching slightly to hide herself behind the shortness of her companion. 

As the evil Shadow Lord emerged from the gloom, she felt an icy presence enter her heart; it was all-consuming, but when she tried to move, she couldn't. Her feet were firmly rooted to the spot, and the panic was bubbling up again inside her. 

She wanted to scream, to call for Legolas, or her father, anyone that could help her, but she fond herself unable to raise her voice to much more than a normal speaking tone. A quick glance round showed that Aragorn and Gimli appeared to be under the same influence; Legolas was the only one not temporarily paralyzed by the wicked one's spell.  

"Leave them alone Saurar!" shouted Legolas defiantly. "Your quarrel is with me." 

Saurar laughed with that blood-curdling cackle. "_Oh, but these comrades of yours could be so useful!" the Shadow-lord paused; "_And fun. Look Elf, I don't want Arda to think that I am an unsporting chap, so I will give you a choice. Either you will all suffer, or you could do this..._" _

Saurar lingered in his words for a moment. 

"_Join me,_" he said finally. "_Give over what little remains of your light and become the next Shadow-lord. You could be great, Legolas Greenleaf, the last great powerful Elf of Arda. All would stand before you and quake. All you have to do is one thing; give up on the light, and turn to the Shadows. Of course,_" he said, "_Your friends will have to suffer the consequences. They will have to die._" 

Saurar said all this without emotion, flat and monotonous. 

"No! I will never turn to you!" screamed Legolas. 

"_You have no choice,_" said Saurar. "_Either you become dark, or the darkness will claim your life. For once in your life Greenleaf, use that sludgy little grey thing between those pointy ears of yours. In case you have forgotten, you are a half-mortal. Half mortals die._" said Saurar, an evil grin of grim satisfaction spreading across his twisted face. "_You may live longer than most mortals, but age catches up with you still, in the end." _

He paused, grinning evilly, letting all this torment settle in the Elven Prince's mind. 

"_Unless, of course, you choose willingly to forfeit the rest of your light, that Elven source of life, for the sake of your pitiful friends- pitiful for the one fact that they are totally powerless to help you now. You are alone._" 

Legolas felt totally numb inside. Either he had to choose between becoming a Shadow Lord, something which he had devoted so much of his long life to getting rid of, and killing his friends and sister, or giving up his life in the hope that they might escape...

"Legolas, fight him, don't let him win! I know you can do it, please!" cried Tathiel. 

"_Shut up you, or I swear I'll ensure that you receive a far worse fate than him!_" spat Saurar.

Looking at Tathiel, Legolas suddenly felt a surge of pride. She was everything to him. He remembered the first memory he held of her...

~*~Flashback~*~

"Ada, what is going on?" asked a young Elfling, no more than 500 years old at least. "Where is Ana?" 

King Thranduil smiled down at his little son, who was clutching his miniature bow close to his chest. 

"Well, my Little Greenleaf, I hope you remember what we talked about a while back?" he said affectionately. He kept a bubbling laughter inside as he watched the expression on his son's face screw up with concentration as he tried to recall their conversation. 

"You said... erm... that a little Elf would be coming to our house soon. And I had to look after it," said the youngster, beaming. 

"That's right," said Thranduil. "And today is the day that they come." 

Legolas' smile grew wider, and Thranduil thought that it would split the young Elf's face in two if it got any wider. "Legolas, you have a new baby sister," he said gently. 

He wasn't prepared for the look of disgust on his son's face. 

"A girl? But girls aren't any fun!" Legolas complained loudly. 

Thranduil smiled again. "Well, I'm sure that if you and Ruhermin look after her, she will grow up just like you both, and will like everything you do, and she will be like a best friend to you." 

Legolas looked up into his Ada's face, bright blue eyes searching his Elder's, probing for any hint of a lie. 

When he found none, he grinned. "Can I see her Ada?" 

Thranduil agreed, and from the moment Legolas walked through the door, and saw the beautiful, precious bundle held protectively in his mother's arms, he promised to himself and the Valar that he would protect her... no matter what."

~*~End Flashback~*~

No matter what. That was his promise. And when Ruhermin had been killed, that promise had increased ten fold. He took a deep breath in, and stared defiantly into Saurar's cold, uncaring eyes. 

"Then Saurar, I choose to forfeit my life, on the condition that you let my friends and sister go." whispered Legolas, his voice nearly breaking due to the lump that now blocked his throat...      

Saurar looked absolutely jubilant. 

"_So, the price of Elven pride and loyalty shall now be paid. Very well..._" 

His manic grin was more than disturbing, his sinister eyes boring into the Elf's. Legolas, too, now found his feet unable to move. Saurar raised his arm up and shut his penetrating orbs, drew in a deep breath, and chanted... 

A great many serpent-like shadows twisted their way out of his bony fingers, sliding silently towards Legolas. The Elf felt fear overtake him; he cried out in terror as they coiled swiftly around his legs up towards his waist, the dark air and wintriness they carried transferring to him. 

It was too hard to breath; his chest felt all tight and clogged up. 

"_And so the great hero of the War of the Ring departs..._" 

The coldness was unbearable; it was spreading all over him, from the top of his head to the ends of his fingertips. 

"_The Light fails..._"

He suddenly felt so tired; just to shut his eyes against this intruder would be bliss. 

"_The fire goes out..._" 

Another rocket of pain flared through him, he wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his throat. 

"_And the embers fade and die in the dead of night..._" 

His last clear, coherent vision was of a glowing sphere going towards Saurar, into that cursed phial of light that he kept. 

"_Namaarie, Legolas Greenleaf..._" 

The last thing he heard, as his knees finally buckled underneath him and his vision went black, was someone screaming his name hysterically over the ominous sound of Saurar's degrading snigger...

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, son of Thranduil, Lord of Ithilien, Member of the Nine Walkers, was dead before he even hit the floor...  

~*~*~*~         

Aragorn couldn't even cry out as his friend of so many years slid lifelessly to the floor. It was just impossible; "Not Legolas. Not him..." 

The words tumbled over and over in his mind. He'd known the Elf since he was eight- the ties between Imladris and Mirkwood were steady, and the friendship between the youngsters was a great help- they had always been the best of friends, barely separated. True, this led to some of the greatest mischief created since Elladan and Elrohir were youngsters, and it was commonly known in Rivendell that if things were quiet, then the likelihood of it was that Legolas and Aragorn were far away... 

After all, when compared to most Elves in Middle-Earth, Legolas was one of the youngest; Elrond had told him that if Legolas was human, he'd probably have been around sixteen years old at the time they first met, but he'd always retained that childish sense of humor that made him so fun to be with.

 He remembered warm golden summer days by the waterfalls, splashing around with Legolas and Arwen and Elladan and Elrohir, a certain Elven Prince emerging from a clump of bushes with leaves, twigs, and various other natural things caught up in his long, blonde hair, the sense of fun and excitement that always hit Aragorn, then known as Estel, hard on... 

Oh, how he longed for the return of such an innocent time; before any of them had heard of rings, or Shadow-Lords, or war. 

Before the grief. 

If only time could have stopped, and he had been forever a child. But as unfair as it seems, people live in reality, not in dreams, and the harshness of it all hits even the young and innocent. So unfair...

~*~*~*~

Gimli knew what Legolas' decision was before the Elf had even opened his mouth. The pain and longing for simpler times was all too evident in his eyes; those eyes which were once filled with the laughter and joyousness that came naturally to the Firstborn, now clouded and unfocused in the shadow of death. 

Dead. 

Friendship had come hard to this pair; Elves instinctively hated Dwarves, and vice verse, but there was also that bitter episode between their fathers to be taken into account. Yet, somehow, companionship had flourished between the two- how, no one, not even the two in question, really knew. But it had happened; beyond all reason, it had happened. 

Sadly, it was destined that this friendship was to be broken, for one was immortal, and one mortal. Gimli remembered that they had talked about it sometimes. Somehow, it made him smile slightly to know that although he would one day pass on as Aüle called him, Legolas would still be here, keeping the Elven light still in the world. After all, the Elf was immortal. 

But no, everything had gone so wrong. They had both promised during the War of the Ring to protect each other's backs when they were fighting, but now, as Legolas had died in the worst possible way, he had been helpless to do anything. 

Completely, and totally unable to move, not even to lift his arm. He had stood by and watched his friend pass into the Halls of Mandos... he didn't deserve to be called 'Elf-friend'. 

He didn't care about how strange and impossible the situation they were now in would have been a few years ago; a Dwarf grieving for an Elf? 

"Ridiculous," would most likely have been the word coming from his mouth back then. But in those few years, he'd grown older, wiser, and he had helped forge one of the most unlikely friendships in the entire history of Arda. 

Now he didn't care if anyone saw, if anyone thought him to have lost his mind, it was no concern of his if anyone believed he was not the same Dwarf he once was. For he was not; and he silently let the tears run openly down his face and into his beard in memory of his best friend- and he cared not who saw... 

~*~*~*~             

"**NO**!" screeched Tathiel, this was not happening, this couldn't be happening. 

She had watched in horror as her beloved brother had been taken over by those sick snake-like shadows, as his skin had turned as white as marble, and his lips turned a light shade of blue. 

As Legolas dropped to the floor, she screamed at him, shrieked his name in the faintest hope that it may have drawn him back from the brink, but she had failed. As Saurar cackled with immeasurable glee, his necromancer-like grip on her weakened, and she took full advantage of it. 

She tore free of her invisible prison and wrenched the light Elven sword of her mother from its sheath; brandishing it in front of her. 

Perhaps it was the raw, burning hatred inside that did it, or maybe Tathiel Greenleaf was just desperate to get her revenge, but whatever it was, it drove her to cry out as she ran full throttle at the offending being; "SAURAR! I SWEAR TO THE VALAR, ON MY HEAD BE IT, I SHALL KILL YOU ERE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE TO SQUEAL LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!" 

She thrust the sword out in front of her at full velocity...

The look upon Saurar's face as the sword ran him through was one of pure shock and bitter hate. He glared with an undying passion for spreading woe, grief, and destruction of lives wherever he went. 

"You... I should have killed you when I had the chance... if... if..." 

Tathiel pushed harder with the blade; Saurar gasped and spluttered as a trickle of blood ran down from the corner of his mouth. 

"Curse the name of Greenleaf..." he croaked. "I have done my work... the Leaf has fallen in the autumn rain..." 

With those final, chilling words, his body slid from Tathiel's sword.

"Do not think you will destroy me, child of Mirkwood!" he bellowed. "The Shadow shall mar your life again before the end!" With those words, and a long thin dark hand gripping his stomach, Saurar disappeared in a tumult of swirling black smoke just as Gandalf and the Hobbits burst in... taking with him Legolas' light... 

~*~*~*~

Gandalf had already known that they were too late before they'd burst in. He had been keeping a check on the four missing companions using a spell, following their tiny pinpoints of light from their hearts through the mists of Second Sight. He had watched in horror as one slowly flickered like a candle in the wind, before snuffing out completely. 

~*~*~*~

Thranduil had been sitting on his throne, praying to the Valar that something would go right, that both his wonderful children would return home, but a sharp pain in his chest around his heart told him something was wrong, terribly wrong. He tried to use the Second Sight, tried to locate where his son and daughter were. Yet he could only find one star amongst the fog.

The Palace had come to a standstill as those inside heard their King wail so mournfully you would have thought he was dead. This was worse than his death though. His own death he could escape, leave it to others to grieve. This was something he would bear for the rest of his life, something from which he could not flee.  

He had lost another child...

~*~*~*~

Tathiel felt drained as the adrenaline died down inside, when she remembered. Turning and seeing Legolas, she ran over. Pippin tried to follow her, but a gentle hand from Aragorn held him back. Tathiel's footsteps grew slower and slower as she approached her brother. 

"He's so still," she thought. She knelt down beside him. "Come on Legolas, up you get! He's gone now! We can- we can go home, and Father will be there, and we can forget about all this..." she said. 

He didn't move. She already knew the truth, but it felt that if she just kept trying, everything would be reversed and be alright again, like some nightmare she could wake up from and forget about.

"Come on! Please, Legolas, get up!" She shook him a little, but it did nothing. Tears came into her eyes, and as she spoke, her voice broke a little because of a lump in her throat. "Please?" She looked up at Aragorn. 

"Please, Aragorn, help us. Help him... Aragorn, please... Aragorn, Legolas is really cold... please, he's not breathing, help me, please!" She looked into his eyes, which were glistening already with tears. 

"I can't, Tathiel. He's already... I mean..." For the first time in his life, Aragorn was lost for words. 

Tathiel was becoming hysterical; "Well, Gandalf, can't you help him, please Gandalf, you know magic!" A look of anger flew across her face, and she ran over to the wizard and pulled hard on his robes. 

"Come on Gandalf! You can do some more magic and bring back my brother!" She pulled hard and her fingers slipped, causing her to fall back and land on the floor.

Gandalf shook his head sadly, the lump in his throat preventing him from forming coherent words. It was now that Tathiel could not maintain her emotions any more, and the tears streamed furiously down her face, as Aragorn put his arms round her and held her tight, giving her a shoulder to cry on. 

"No..." As her body shuddered with each grief-filled sob, thoughts raced through her mind; 

"I need you... please, tell me that it's not true. Just tell me it's a story, told around the firelight back home. I know that the truth is right before my eyes, but it hurts too much... please, just let it be a lie... Say it's just another joke, you were always telling jokes... Please just say that you're clowning around again... Tell me it's just another show, another piece of acting... It can't be true! Just whisper to me- I dreamed it; I'm having a nightmare... say that it's just another game... Tell me it's all going to be over soon... please... Legolas, I'm scared... I want you to come back... you're not dead... I won't believe it... You've just left me here... why?! Why did it have to be you?! Why not someone else, someone less important... why my brother? Why Legolas? Please, I need you now...

Come home..." 

She felt a small hand on her shoulder and turned her head to see Sam through burning stinging tears. "Ms Tathiel?" he said sadly, "Ms Tathiel, I know..." 

The Hobbit paused, as though choosing his words very carefully. "I know it hurts. I know it feels like someone has ripped out your heart and left a gaping hole. I know that you feel like you just want the ground to swallow you up so you won't have to face any more heartache. I know it feels like the pain will never go away, no matter how hard you try." 

He looked into the Elf's bright blue eyes. 

"But you have to realize that you will get through it. The pain will ease, and though it will never ever leave you, it will become easier to bear. I promise. Legolas' death has shaken everyone who knew him, but somehow we have to find it in our hearts to pull together and help each other through it, to carry others when they fall, and to let yourself be carried when you need help." 

Sam paused, letting all this emotional information sink in. 

"You have to let go of the past. Let go, but don't forget. Never forget how much you loved him, how much he loved you, and never forget the happy times. Don't dwell on the sadness. Just think of the joy. Think of your story Ms Tathiel. A new star will be shining in the sky tonight. He'll be waiting there for you." 

Tathiel looked around at the rest of the Fellowship.

Merry was hugging Pippin tight, both of them sobbing their hearts out, Gimli's shoulders were shuddering as the tears fell and dripped into the dirt on the floor, Gandalf stood upright, his eyes shut tight, obviously remembering something, but the grief radiating from him could be felt for miles around. 

Frodo was sitting on the floor, tears flowing freely down his cheeks, holding his knees up to his chest, and Aragorn was on his knees. Tathiel looked again at the Man, the King of Gondor, and realized that no tears slid from his eyes. 

Her brow furrowed; surely Aragorn would at least miss her brother to some extent. And then, as she scrutinized his expression, she realized that he was so numb that tears could not even form. 

Sam was right; Legolas was dear to them all, and now he was gone...

So the end had come. The Greenleaf had withered in the deep mid-winter frost, and fallen. Nothing could be done... nothing could be said to bring him back...

Or so they thought...  

~*~ The End... Or Is It? ~*~

~*~*~*~

Ok, **1**) Don't kill me!!! I'm working on the sequel right now! It's called **Fighting the Darkness** and it'll be coming soon. Here's a preview...

**Fighting the Darkness**

_"Legolas gave you that necklace, am I correct Tathiel?" asked the wizened Istari._

_"Aye," replied the Elfling. "Before we left the Palace, before..." Her throat closed up. "Before..."_

_"It's all right _ai'ear_," soothed Thranduil, hugging his daughter close. He wanted to hold her tight and never let her go, lest she come to the fate of his other seven children and his wife. Death had hit this Elf far too many times...     _

__

_"I have researched it since your father told me about it. I believe it can be used as a passage, or key into the Shadow Realm. It was created many thousands of years ago, before Saurar was banished. What is needed to make it work are three people with great feelings for the one they are trying to reach; in this case, Legolas. Therefore, I guess the best to send would be Aragorn, Gimli, and Tathiel."_

_Thranduil's head snapped up. "No!" he barked. Tathiel jumped in his arms. "I will not let you make her go to that dreadful place! I have lost too many of my family already to gamble the life of my only living daughter!" Tears sparkled in his eyes._

_"Thranduil," said Gandalf. "She is the bearer of the necklace. She must."_

_"No." pressed Thranduil. "I will not let her go!"_

_"__Ada__..." whispered Tathiel despairingly. "Please. Let me go. I can do this; if we want Legolas home, then you must let me leave..."_

_Thranduil's heart was slowly being ripped in two. On the one hand, he had already lost his son to a dark foe yet kept his daughter safe in the warm Palace halls... on the other, a chance to regain his boy yet risking his other child's life. If the worst happened... he could lose them both... _

Well, I hope to see you all there for the sequel! ^_^ Don't forget to R&R this chapter either! 

**_~*~ Star-Stallion ~*~_**


End file.
